Blood of Fire
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: A new hero has arrived in Jump City, bringing a new threat with him.  Through time, mysteries arise.  Sometimes the key to the greatest mysteries are hidden within the blood.
1. New Hero, New villains

The centre of Jump City had been brought to a standstill in seconds, all because of two beings. One being looked like a normal teenager, with boyishly long black hair, striking cerulean eyes and attire to match, a dark blue jacket over a black shirt, black jeans and boots. On his back were dual swords, sitting in an X-formation.

"This is an interesting playing field, isn't it my old friend?" the second being taunted, looking less human. Half his face was made of sharp metal plates, an unworldly orange glow acting as his second eye. A shredded black t-shirt poorly hid his chest, which as a sick combination of metal plates and flesh that leaked black fluid. His right arm was entirely metallic, thousands of metal pieces reflecting the city's lights like daggers. His legs, hidden by badly shredded trousers, were just like his chest.

"If you hurt anyone here, you'll regret it," the boy in blue growled, fire dancing in his hands. He knew his opponent was insane, but this was their first battle in a populated city.

"Oh really? I doubt I'll regret hurting you," his opponent laughed, his knife like fingers still stained with dried blood.

The metal boy charged, aiming his claws at his foe's chest, a typical first strike. The boy in blue sidestepped, the orange flames dying away into golden lightning as he rammed his hand into the metal plates on his foe's chest, delivering a painful shock that left him stunned.

"Skyfire, you and I always open with the same moves. No wonder we have this stalemate," he laughed, clutching his metal chest.

"In that case Ragnarok, here's something different," Skyfire muttered, thrusting his hand forward as a jet of flames erupted forth, consuming their target in orange.

"Please, like I can be burned by your flames. Maybe you should become a candle lighter," Ragnarok mocked, his metal arm transforming into a single blade. He charged again, metal clanging against metal as Skyfire's twin blades blocked the attack, sparks flying. Grinning, the elemental sent several thousand volts through his blades, lighting Ragnarok up like a Christmas tree.

"Damn you," Ragnarok growled, black ooze dripping from the metal plates onto the ground. Enraged, he ripped his blade back, taking the two swords with it. His human eye started to glow orange as the black ooze erupted from his arms, sending Skyfire flying into the side of a building.

"You little whelp! You think you can kill me!" Ragnarok yelled, the black ooze destroying cars and burning anyone it touched. "Guess you don't need fire to make things burn!" he cackled, watching his destruction unfold. He looked up, watching as a green hawk circled him, distracted long enough for a sonic blast to knock him flying.

"You picked the wrong city pal. Now are you going to come quietly, or are we gonna have some aggressive negotiating?" Cyborg yelled, his sonic cannon still primed for firing as Beast Boy landed beside him, changing to a rhino.

"I suppose I've had my fun. Though don't expect to rest easy. This is just a trailer for the big movie," Ragnarok chuckled, melting into a black puddle and making his escape.

"Dude, who was that guy? He looked a little like you," Beast Boy asked, surveying the chaos as ambulances moved in and police closed off the area. It was then that the two Titans noticed Skyfire, falling from the building side onto a car bonnet with a thump.

"Didn't get a chance to scan him to find out. But I'll bet blue boy there knows something," Cyborg mused, moving to carry the young elemental to the T-car.

* * *

><p>The medical bay was quiet, save for the soft beep of the monitoring device hooked up to the strange new arrival. The silence was appreciated to the violet haired half-demoness as she read her book, sitting next to the sleeping patient while Cyborg sat at a desk of equipment, analysing the black ooze he'd gathered from the battle scene.<p>

The sliding doors hissed open as Robin walked in, the two Titans glancing at their leader as he walked over to Cyborg. His footsteps were silent so as not to wake their patient.

"Learn anything about the ooze?" he whispered, looking at the stuff on the microscope slide.

"Apart from the fact it's corrosive, nothing. Mind you, that guy did have a few cuts, and this black stuff came out instead of blood," Cyborg mumbled, glancing at their patient. "He seems to be human, but while Raven did her thing, we found wings like a dragon's on his back," he added.

It was then that the room temperature increased, not unbearable, but noticeable. Water in a glass sitting on a small table started levitating, a gentle breeze blew around the room as the three Titans prepared for a fight. As sudden as the activity had started, it ceased, though their patient's wounds were now fully healed.

"That must have been a healing trick. You two go. I'll talk to him," Raven ordered, her hands glowing black.

"Good idea. If he can use magic, you'd have better chance fighting him if he turns hostile," Robin muttered, he and Cyborg leaving the room. After a few minutes, Skyfire woke up, jumping from the bed to his feet in a single move.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure?" he questioned, eyes focused on Raven as she watched him carefully.

"Same to you," she replied flatly, her hands still surrounded in dark energy.

"Skylar Firewell. Or Skyfire, if you'd prefer. Now, are you a friend of mine? Or Ragnarok's?" he asked, his wings unfurling to reveal a sky blue membrane with dark blue.

"Raven of the Teen Titans. You're in Titans Tower after a fight with who I'm guessing was Ragnarok," she stated, still cautious of the elemental.

"Correct. I've heard of the Titans, but don't call me rude if I take my exit," he muttered, a strong wind opening one of the windows, only for it to close again through black energy.

"You're not going anywhere. You and Ragnarok brought this fight to Jump City, and since innocent people got hurt, that means you're staying here," Raven ordered, now between Skyfire and the windows.

"With all due respect, if I stay in Jump City, Ragnarok will attack again. Besides, I'm not involving anyone in this fight if I can help it," he growled, his eyes seeming to glow in annoyance.

"And you think you can beat him alone?" Raven asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I can use fire, water, wind, earth and electricity, as well as the advantage of flight. And I can always find two new swords, so don't think that'll stop me from leaving," Skyfire retorted, growing more impatient with each second of standing still.

"Then why haven't beaten him already?" Raven asked, silencing the elemental. "I used to think you can go it alone. But when I joined the Titans, I learned that being part of a team is better than being the lone hero. At least let us help you fight him, otherwise he _will_ beat you," she finished, her indigo eyes glaring up into his cerulean orbs.

"I guess fighting alone made me think it was my responsibility to beat him. But I know enough about the Titans to know that if you're going this far to make someone join, then you're probably right," Skyfire sighed in defeat.

"At least your head isn't entirely as thick as stone," Raven remarked. While not saying anything, Skyfire made his discomfort by grumbling as Raven led the way to the main room.

* * *

><p>Lying down on his new bed, Skyfire sighed as he felt the soft covers. It wasn't often he stayed in one place for long, but he had a feeling he could get used to having his own room. Something he hadn't really had in six or seven years.<p>

At the moment, his room was quite bare, needing decorating so that he could call it his own. It had a desk, a single bookshelf, wardrobe and dresser, a reading lamp on a bedside table, as well as a personal computer. His swords were sitting at the end of his bed, as well as his jacket.

As he started to daydream, a knock on the door startled him. When he answered, he was slightly surprised to find Raven standing there, her face as impassive as ever.

"Settling in okay?" she asked, her monotone voice sending a few chills through him, though he didn't show it.

"Yeah, though I'm still waiting for my back to stop hurting," he muttered, wincing as he touched a hand to it.

"Well, that's Starfire for you," Raven sighed, remembering how awkward and pained Skyfire had looked when the Tamaranian hugged him.

"Still, everyone seems nice, though Robin doesn't seem to be too comfortable around me," he added.

"Trust me, the Boy Blunder's always like that around new members. He'll get used to you," she shrugged.

"And what about you? How do you feel about me being here?" Skyfire asked, leaning against the doorpost.

"How so?" Raven asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Well, you seemed so keen to make me stay, yet you didn't speak to me much upstairs," he teased. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that….Ow!" he yelled as a book smacked him on the head, having 'flown' from his desk.

"Good thing you don't know better," Raven mumbled, walking away while Skyfire rubbed his head, already regretting his teasing.

* * *

><p>The island was surrounded in a thick fog, hiding the large rock pillars from unsuspecting ships. A single, six floored building stood in the centre, its walls and roof falling apart and threatening collapse. Within the fog, a black mass moved close to the ground, slithering like a snake towards the building.<p>

"Sister, I'm home," Ragnarok muttered, rising from the black mist at the top of some stairs leading down. He descended six flights before arriving at his destination.

Sitting on the floor was a small, thin girl with long black hair, pale white skin, a ripped black tank top and black ripped jeans. From her back sprouted at least six tentacles, black as ink, all hidden within her hair. She looked up, a demented grin on her face as her dark grey eyes locked onto her brother.

"You and Skyfire fought in Jump City. How many humans were hurt? Did you kill anyone?" she asked, her voice like a whisper and filled with child-like anticipation.

"I'd say at least fifteen humans were hurt, though sadly, none died. But, we may have a slight problem," Ragnarok sighed, leaning against a pillar. "I believe Skyfire has allied himself with the Titans, including the daughter of our uncle Trigon. Still, more heroes means more potential bodies, right, my dear Medusa?" he grinned, his teeth like knives.

"Oh yes. I'll love playing with our cousin. Oh how her screams will sound," Medusa giggled, her child like laughter echoing throughout the building.


	2. Tower Breakin

The night in the Tower was quiet. Everyone had turned in for the night, except for a certain Boy Wonder, who was sitting at a computer, going through public records searching for Skylar Firewell. It wasn't so much a lack of trust that lead him to this, but rather the fact that Skyfire had appeared from nowhere, something hard to do when one had as much power as he claimed to have.

"How many people in the world can have the same name?" he sighed to himself, narrowing results by age to at least fifty possibilities. After checking through twenty of them, he came across a good match. The picture was two years old, but the striking blue eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Looks like he disappeared off the grid for two years," he mumbled to himself, saving the record into the Titans Central Database. Yawning, he made a mental note to question Skyfire about the disappearance, before leaving the room, the computer shutting down.

As he walked down the corridors towards his room, the dimmed lights flickered. He shrugged it off as nothing, running through a mental to-do list for the next day, when the lights shut off. Muttering, he grabbed a small torch from his belt, the small light illuminating his path.

"Best have Cyborg check that out," he sighed, almost to his room, when he heard faint footstep like noises down the hallway. An orange glow flickered in the darkness, reflected in bright cyan eyes as Skyfire walked into view.

"Getting a drink. Parched after earlier," the elemental groaned, his eyes half shut.

"Your powers affecting the lights in any way?" Robin asked.

"Nope. Healing myself earlier means my powers are a little drained until morning. Not that I'd drain the tower to refuel my lightning powers," Skyfire yawned, continuing on his way. Mulling over the information, Robin shrugged, continuing to his room.

* * *

><p>In the now darkened corridors of the Tower, a shadow stalked towards one particular room. Vanishing underneath the door, a solid form rose up, the metal plates of his body shifting and clicking quietly as he watched the dark Titan sleeping. His footsteps were silent, his glowing orange 'eye' the only light in the room.<p>

"Hello cousin," Ragnarok whispered, his sneering lips practically touching Raven's ear. Before she could strike, black ooze leaked from Ragnarok's right arm, holding Raven in place while his flesh hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes were a mixture of shock and pain as the ooze burned at her skin.

"Yes, we're related. Your uncle, Makuta, did what your father did to your mother, to another mortal centuries ago, and thus, me and my sister were born. You know, I thought you were still on Azerath, rather than working with these do-gooders," he mocked, teeth flashing like daggers as he grinned.

"You know, if my old friend wasn't here, I'd be having such fun with you, listening to your screams as my claws pierced your flesh. In fact, what the hey," Ragnarok laughed, removing his hand just as he plunged his clawed fingers plunged into Raven's abdomen, missing any vital organs. He laughed in sick glee as she screamed.

It wasn't long before the door flew open, a green cheetah lunging at the demon, only to be thrown across the room, while green bolts exploded onto his back. Ignoring the pain, he lunged at Starfire, pinning her to the wall by the throat.

"My, my, I've never played with an off-worlder before," he laughed, blue sonic energy bouncing off his metal arm before black ooze extended from his claws, stabbing into Cyborg's chest and suspending him in the air. "Or a metal man," he added, turning his insane gaze on Cyborg.

"Leave them be!" Skyfire yelled, fire leaping from his hand and burning Ragnarok's shirt, otherwise having no effect on him.

"I don't think so," Ragnarok growled, a bright orange beam shooting from his 'eye' and hitting Skyfire in the chest, slamming him into the wall. Before he could turn his attention back to Starfire, a bird-arang sliced through the black tendrils freeing Cyborg, while Starfire's eye beams hit him in the head, releasing his grip on her just as a green gorilla knocked him into the wall.

"Damn Titans. I'll make you all regret this," Ragnarok snarled, grabbing Robin's ankle mid-flying kick and slamming him into Beast Boy, vanishing into black mist and disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning was spent in the Main room, all Titans nursing their wounds. Raven's chest was bandaged from where Ragnarok had stabbed her, her injuries unable to heal, even with her powers, as well as burns around her wrists and ankles.<p>

Beast Boy had bandages on his head, having taken a blow to the head when thrown by the demon, as well as a bruised side from where Robin had been thrown into him. The Boy Wonder had a burn on the ankle where he'd been grabbed, as well as a badly sprained arm.

Cyborg had puncture marks on his chest, small metal patches covering the damage. Skyfire had a burn on his chest where the beam had hit him, as well as a sprained wing. Lastly, Starfire had a burn on her neck, a bright green sweater hiding it from view.

"How did he get into the Tower without alerting security systems? He wouldn't have been able to disable power systems without triggering one alarm," Robin questioned, pointing the question at Skyfire.

"He's a centuries old immortal, not a full demon, but not even half mortal. From what I know, he can literally become a shadow or a black mist, undetectable to security systems. His ability to manipulate his blood like we saw means he could disable everything without leaving the mist or shadow form," Skyfire explained, letting fire dance in his hands, a habit he'd developed through the years.

"Anything else you know about him? Like where he came from, how he was born, anything?" Robin sighed, surprised when Raven answered.

"He was born to another demon and a mortal. The demon was called Makuta, demon Lord of Shadow and brother to Trigon. Ragnarok also said he had a sister," Raven muttered, not really looking at anyone.

"A sister? Bet she's more demented than that fruit-loop," Beast Boy mumbled, wincing when his arm touched his bruised side.

"If she is, then I don't think I would like to fight her," Starfire whispered, hugging her knees to her chest. Out of everyone, she was the most visibly shaken by the encounter with Ragnarok.

"Alright, Cyborg, check the security systems and see if you can fix them. Beast Boy, Starfire, be ready to get anything Cyborg might need to fix the system. Raven, see what you can did up on Ragnarok, his sister or Makuta," Robin ordered, watching as his team went to work.

"And what about me?" Skyfire inquired, arms crossed.

"I just need to ask you a few questions. Two years ago, you vanished off the grid. I'd like to know why," Robin stated, staring the elemental straight in the eye.

"Two years ago, my parents discovered a temple while we were on an expedition. I assume you know my parents were explorers and archaeologists?" he questioned continuing when Robin nodded. "Well, at that temple, they discovered a mural, depicting people with wings like mine and wings like a bird. There was also a map showing other temples. My father took ill, so I said I would search out the other temples."

"After a year, I found at least five temples, each one representing an element. It was at a sixth temple that I….changed my objective," Skyfire explained.

"Ragnarok," Robin muttered.

"The sixth temple represented shadows. Ragnarok was there, stealing a gem called the Shadow Crystal. We fought, and I managed to fend him off, before collapsing the only entrance to the temple. From there, I spent another year fighting Ragnarok wherever I went. This is the first time he brought anyone else into the fight," Skyfire finished, letting the Titan leader mull over this new information.

"I see. And in all that time, Ragnarok never mentioned a sister?" Robin asked, a funny look on his face when Skyfire groaned.

"Trust me, the amount of insanity that comes from his mouth? He could have mentioned a sister hundreds of times and I'd never have paid attention," Skyfire scoffed, pausing in surprise when Robin held out his swords.

"If you want to leave, we won't stop you. Despite what you said yesterday, I'm giving you one chance to make an absolutely final decision. Not that we want rid of you, but if it's what _you_ want…" Robin finished, almost surprised when Skyfire grinned, chuckling to himself.

"With a _family member_ here, Ragnarok will no doubt focus on the Titans, even if I leave. Besides, Raven would probably hunt me down and drag me back here, considering how hard she convinced me to stay," Skyfire chuckled, holding out a hand.

"In that case, Skyfire, I officially welcome you into the Teen Titans," Robin announced, shaking the elemental's hand.

* * *

><p>The night in Titans North was quiet. Argent was asleep in her room, while Kid Flash, Hot Spot and Herald were playing video games. Jinx was reading a fashion magazine, occasionally looking up when Kid Flash was winning.<p>

"Behold, I am the ultimate racer!" Kid Flash proclaimed, having won another race. Herald sighed while Hot Spot huffed, ignoring the speedster's victory dance.

"You know, I'd think Sonic would be more humble in victory," Jinx muttered, watching as said blue hedgehog drove his car on the screen. While the boys argued about who was better at video games, she turned back to her magazine, her interest on a certain black leather jacket and dark pink top.

"Would you boys keep it down! I can hear you from my room with the door closed!" Argent yelled, storming in with crimson eyes burning. While the boys backed away from the angered energy manipulator, Jinx noticed something moving in the night sky, a dark pink visible against the black of the night sky.

Before she could mention it, it crashed through the window, gaining everyone's attention. They'd all dived behind the couch, cautious in case whatever it was turned out hostile.

Herald was the first to get a good look at it. It was a girl with long black hair that, in the light, shone a dark purple. Her skin was pale, as though she'd never been in sunlight. Around her neck and wrists was silver jewellery, while her attire consisted of a black leather jacket and dark pink top, black skinny jeans and black converse. On her back were massive wings, the same colour as her hair with a dark pink membrane.

"What in the world…." Hot Spot gasped, his body now glowing as he approached the girl. She stirred, her eyes slowly opening to reveal bright green orbs, casting an almost venomous look at everything.

"So…cold…." the girl stuttered, falling back into unconsciousness.


	3. Wings of Ice

The medical bay of the Titans North Tower was alive with activity, mainly because Kid Flash was busy, dashing around checking various medical instruments. As the team's best healer, he'd had them spread out like this due to an inability to keep still unless it was an absolute certainty.

"How is she?" Argent questioned, being the team leader.

"Like she said, her body temp was way below normal, as if she'd been in deep freeze," Kid Flash explained, pausing when Argent shivered a little, no doubt remembering her own experience. "Apart from that, she's basically what you see. A human being with the wings of a dragon and Jinx's interest in outfits," he added, going back to dashing between instruments.

"Right. Well, unless Mr Freeze has left Gotham, we could be dealing with a new cryokinetic. I'll get on the comm to Robin and let Boy Wonder know," Argent muttered, leaving the speedster to his work.

As Argent wandered the halls, she mentally went through where everyone else was. As it was now morning, Jinx had decided to disappear for a shopping trip, Hot Spot was out on patrol and Herald was running through city surveillance footage, trying to find their new guest or her attacker.

Upon arriving in the main room, the monitor flickered to life, an image of the Titans Central main room appearing with an unknown person standing looking at the screen.

"You've reached Titans Central. Robin is out on patrol and asked me to take messages," the boy sighed, his cerulean eyes as bright as a clear sky while two wings were wide open, one of them being in a sling.

"And you are?" Argent questioned, taking note of similarities between the new guy and their visitor.

"Skyfire. Dragon winged elemental. And you would be Argent of Titans North. I did a little research on other Titan teams before you called. Why did you call, by the way?" Skyfire asked, crossing his arms.

"We had an unexpected visitor and may have a potential new cryokinetic foe. You wouldn't happen to know anyone with black and dark pink wings, would you?" Argent asked, bringing up a feed from the medical bay.

"By the shadows of Makuta, that's Cynder! She and I were friends when we were younger. Her real name is Cynthia Adams, but I always called her Cynder….is she okay?" Skyfire practically yelled, now leaning on the console.

"She crashed into the main room last night with a lower than normal body temperature. Other than that, she's fine. What can you tell us about her?" Argent asked, a piece of paper in hand and pen in the other.

"Well, she was like a dark reflection of me in terms of powers. While I can manipulate the elements of nature, she can manipulate the elements of disaster. Those powers are shadows, poison, fear, rage and convexity," Skyfire began explaining, pausing for a moment.

"What's convexity?" Argent asked, looking up from her piece of paper.

"Convexity is the energy that's used to separate a dimension trapping a demon from our dimension. If used in an attack, each hit causes the body of whoever it hit to deteriorate for a short time, as if they'd been taking a lot of alcohol or smoking for years. It wears off after a few hours, and it's generally non-lethal unless used on a demon," Skyfire explained, pausing for breath.

"Are all her powers non-lethal?" Argent asked, worrying about the effects of control over poison.

"An ability to control poison means it slowly shuts the body down, paralysing the body for a few hours. Rage means she can turn her foes on each other, but not to a point where they'd kill each other. Fear just means they see and hear their worst fears around them. Shadows just let her become a shadowy mist," he added, turning round as Robin walked in.

"Argent? What's this about? Something wrong?" Robin began asking, looking between the monitor and Skyfire.

"I'll explain. Argent has to go and welcome a new guest," Skyfire interjected, gesturing to the med bay feed before the connection cut. Armed with her new information, Argent left for the med bay, setting the paper down for later.

* * *

><p>In minutes, she'd arrived, Kid Flash still checking over medical instruments while Cynder was sitting up, watching the speedster work.<p>

"He has a girlfriend, just to warn you," Argent sighed, the girl's emerald gaze now on her. Kid Flash paused, acknowledging his leader while blushing, before reading back over some findings. "Is your name Cynder?" she continued, noticing the girl's slight look of surprise.

"How do you know that name? Is Skylar here?" Cynder asked, gripping the bed cover with sharp nails.

"No, he's over in Jump City with Titans Central. I was just talking to him about you, and was wondering if you'd like to join the team," Argent said calmly, watching as the gothic girl pondered for a moment.

"I guess, if Skylar's a member, I might as well join. That is if you don't mind my powers," Cynder mumbled, her head hanging as though shamed.

"Don't worry, we won't mind, right Bolt?" Argent grinned, giggling at the glare Kid Flash gave her.

* * *

><p>The smell of breakfast wasn't normally enough to wake Herald straight away. That being said, the aroma that drifted into his room was enough to wake him instantly. He was practically floating towards the main room, quickly finding the source of the smell.<p>

Standing at the oven was Cynder, her black hair tied back as she flipped a pancake into the air, catching it again like a professional, her bright green eyes spotting Herald sitting there, ready to eat. Six plates piled with at least nine pancakes sat next to the oven, a tenth landing on one plate without the chef even needing to look.

"All yours. Doubt it'll require your horn to make it vanish," she chuckled, pouring syrup over the pancakes before giving them to him. She almost burst out laughing at how quickly he tucked in, turning back to make another pancake as Hot Spot walked in.

"Wow, you didn't have to make us breakfast. Not that I'm complaining or anything," Hot Spot sighed contentedly, sitting beside his teammate.

"Well, you guys pretty much welcomed me straight away so I thought I'd say thank you," Cynder winked, flipping the pancake she was currently preparing.

"Any plans for today?" Herald asked, finishing his fifth pancake before speaking.

"Jinx offered to take me shopping as long as I helped her find this jacket and top. Not even here twenty four hours and already someone wants to have my hero costume," she laughed, the pancake landing on Hot Spot's plate.

* * *

><p>The city of London was busy as the two darker members of Titans North wandered its streets, looking out for clothing stores.<p>

"So, where did you live before coming to London?" Jinx asked, watching as Cynder glanced into store windows.

"I used to live in Washington D.C. It was there that I met Skylar Firewell. He was like the perfect friend for me; fun enough to be around but strong enough that no-one really bothered us. Then he moved away when we were ten, but he sent postcards until about a year ago. I'd actually left home to try looking for him, but got as far as London before I was attacked," Cynder explained, looking into another shop window.

"Interesting. You and Skylar closer than friends?" Jinx teased, trying to hide her laughter when the winged girl glared at her.

"We were like brother and sister, not boyfriend and girlfriend," Cynder retorted, walking ahead just as something hit the wall where she'd just been standing.

"What in the….?" Jinx shouted, looking up to see a girl with spiked dark cyan hair, bright cyan eyes, scarred, pale cyan skin, a bright cyan top under a black coat, black trousers with cyan flames, cyan high heeled boots and black gloves. On her back were large bird wings with cyan, dark cyan and black feathers, while in her hands were twin pistols, one pointed at Jinx and another at Cynder.

"You're going to pay for your crimes, dragon winged wretch!" the girl yelled, firing at Cynder with icy bullets. Jinx rolled away as the gun pointed at her fired, a magenta energy wave narrowly missing the winged cryokinetic. She watched as Cynder somersaulted away, taking flight before landing a kick to the girl's chest, knocking her down to street level.

"What crimes? I've been a law abiding citizen for sixteen years of my life, going on seventeen," Cynder sighed, out of breath from the surprise attack.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You'll pay for your crimes back at home! Now die by the guns of Black Ice!" the girl screamed, firing her pistols like machine guns as Cynder took flight, barrel rolling out of the bullets' path.

With Black Ice's attention on Cynder, Jinx ran at her, firing a wave of hex energy at the guns, this time hitting her targets, causing them both to freeze. Before she could get closer, Black Ice caused ice stalagmites to rise from the ground, almost skewering the enchantress, before a piercing scream shattered them.

"I wouldn't try anything more if I were you. Not unless you want to be paralysed," Cynder growled, sickly green mist dancing around her hand, aiming it at the cryokinetic.

"This isn't over witch! You won't survive long when apprentice and master fight together," Black Ice snarled cryptically, high in the sky with one beat of her mighty wings. The two Titans could only watch, Jinx unable to fly and Cynder's wings now with several holes in the membrane.


	4. Great Sword

Robin wasn't in the best of moods. First, a new villain not only attacks the city, but breaks into the Tower and beat all six Titans single handed. Now, another new villain had surfaced in London. If anything else happened, the Boy Wonder felt he'd lose it.

"So she said her name was Black Ice and she had a master?" Skyfire spoke up, also in the room. Robin quickly glanced at the elemental, taking in the similarities between both him and Skyfire. Pushing the thought from his head, he returned attention back to Argent and Cynder.

"Yeah, and she kept saying things about how I'll 'pay for my crimes'. I've never committed a crime in my life!" Cynder almost yelled, her eyes glowing a hellish orange for a second.

"Are you sure she wasn't talking to Jinx?" Robin muttered, almost as though thinking out loud.

"Jinx wouldn't be called a 'dragon winged wretch'. Besides, she concentrated her attacks on me, so I think I was her target," Cynder retorted.

"Only Cynder and Raven could be so direct with the Boy Wonder," Skyfire mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay. We'll start looking for information one Black Ice and see if there's any leads on her master," Robin sighed, cutting the connection before turning to Skyfire. "Know any cryokinetics?" Robin asked, turning back to the computer to begin his research.

"Just because I have wings and elemental powers doesn't mean I know everyone like that," Skyfire retorted, practically flopping onto the couch as Beast Boy walked in, stretching after being woken up.

"You guys okay?" he yawned, also flopping onto the couch.

"An actual old friend appeared in London, then got attacked by some new villain with a master," Skyfire sighed, looking ready to fall asleep, when Raven walked in, looking exhausted.

"Whoa, someone didn't sleep well last night," Beast Boy muttered, whistling innocently when Raven glared at him.

"Is it any concern of yours?" Raven muttered, making a cup of herbal tea before leaving. With Robin still sitting at the computer and Beast Boy ready to go to sleep, Skyfire got up, following the half-demoness out of the room.

"Shaken by your encounter with Ragnarok?" he asked once he caught up to her, stopping outside Raven's door.

"Yes. Seems I always have the crazy family," Raven mumbled, about to enter her room when Skyfire stopped her, his sky coloured eyes serious.

"Look…if you need to talk about it, I'm all ears. You said it yourself, being in a team is better than doing something alone. Including nightmares," Skyfire said thoughtfully, his height meaning he had to look down slightly to meet Raven's eyes.

"I'll remember that," Raven sighed, disappearing into her room just as the door shut. Sighing to himself, Skyfire wondered towards his own room, hoping to get a couple hours sleep. That hope was dashed when the alarm sounded, the elemental muttering a series of colourful words on his way back to the main room.

"Looks like Dr Light, Adonis and Mumbo. Titans GO!" Robin shouted, a hatch on the ceiling opening to allow Skyfire, Raven and Starfire to fly out while Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin ran to the garage, Cyborg and Beast Boy in the T-car while Robin used his R-cycle, a road rising up from the waters as the two vehicles sped through the harbour.

"What are we dealing with? I've only ever fought Ragnarok here!" Skyfire shouted, trying to be heard over the wind rushing past him.

"Dr Light is a guy who's obsessed with light as a weapon, Adonis is a guy with a strength enhancing battle suit and Mumbo is a magician," Raven shouted back, the three flyers arriving at the scene.

"Pretty basic stuff then," Skyfire shrugged, swords in hand. Below, the remaining three Titans arrived, all six breaking into teams of two.

Robin and Starfire focused on Dr Light, the latter dodging light bolts while Robin fought close up, using his Bo-staff to deflect the Doctor's attacks, surprised by how quiet he was being. With Dr Light directing more focus on Starfire, the Boy Wonder was able to land several strong hits, knocking the Doctor out cold.

Beast Boy charged, in rhino form, into Adonis, caught by the armour-clad villain before being thrown back, morphing into an eagle while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, temporarily dazing Adonis before running in and landing a punch to the villain's chest, cracking the armour, before Beast Boy, in gorilla form, landed the final blow, cracking the armour into pieces.

With two villains down, Skyfire and Raven's attentions were on Mumbo, the magician conjuring a whole manner of tricks at the two. As Skyfire dodged playing cards, he launched a blast of air, returning them to sender, while Raven grabbed and threw back several random objects conjured from the top of Mumbo's hat.

"Hocus Pocus!" Mumbo shouted, sounding almost emotionless, as a chain of handkerchiefs flew from his wand, wrapping around Raven while a second chain knocked Skyfire from the air, the elemental back flipping to land on his feet.

"Let her go!" Skyfire yelled, eyes alight with flames while Mumbo stood there, almost statue like.

"Teleportus Titanus!" Mumbo shouted, collapsing into unconsciousness while Raven vanished in front of the five remaining Titans.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy gasped. While they tried to comprehend what had happened, none of them noticed the white-clad figure on top of the building.

Her outfit was a white two piece suit with a black mock-neck dickie at the base of the throat, a circle with a vertical line through the centre on it. She wore metal sabatons, fauld, spaulders and vambraces. On her back was a massive sword, almost as long as the girl was tall.

She stepped from the top of the building, her landing gaining the Titans' attention. Her silver eyes glanced from each one, her long silvery blond hair in a long braid. "So, these are the famous Teen Titans? Rather pitiful bunch, if you ask me," the girl mocked, an innocent smile on her face.

"I don't hit girls, but I'm gonna make an exception if you don't identify yourself," Cyborg warned, cannon primed for firing.

"My name's Ophelia, and my business is with dragon boy and Boy Blunder. The rest of you can play with my friends," the girl grinned, human sized robots with gun arms seeming to fall from nowhere, distracting Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Bring it," Skyfire snarled, swords in hand as Robin combined two birdarangs, Ophelia now wielding her massive sword with one hand.

She ran at the two Titans, Skyfire taking to the sky while Robin blocked the attack, the metallic clang echoing in the air.

"Who sent you? And why did Mumbo make Raven vanish?" Robin questioned, barely holding back the sword.

"My dad specialises in weapons. One thing he likes it a human as a weapon, and who's better than your little friend?" Ophelia taunted, a feral grin on her face.

"Maybe me!" Skyfire roared, green energy around his hands forming into massive flails. He swung one towards the snow-haired villainess, missing as she dodged to the side, while Robin only barely back-flipped away, throwing explosive disks at Ophelia.

"Oh please," she sighed, her sword slicing through the disks. Her attention on Skyfire, she held her sword above her head, ready for a downward slash, not stopping when Skyfire held his blades up ready to block. She grinned, her sword seeming to go right through the twin blades and slicing down Skyfire's chest, the elemental on his hands and knees while Ophelia landed gracefully, focus on Robin.

"Did you like my little trick? I call it the Rippling Sword. Very handy and effective," Ophelia giggled, her sword arm vibrating at very high speeds as she stalked towards Robin. With the others distracted and another down, Robin prepared to face off against her, when something flew out of nowhere, a red X shape pinning Ophelia's arms to her side.

"Need some help?" Red X asked, appearing at the Boy Wonder's side. Looking behind him, Robin saw purple bolts hit several robots, blowing them to scrap, while some robots turned on their allies. A dark brown and green blur moved through the robots, metal limbs flying, while several robots were sent flying by a small shockwave.

"You really think you'll find them? Fat chance!" Ophelia growled, breaking free before appearing to vanish. While Cyborg and Beast Boy helped Skyfire to stand, Robin and Starfire turned to face their saviours.

Among them were Red-X, Blackfire, a boy with dark brown hair and dark green eyes dressed in combat trousers, green boots, a dark brown shirt and green backpack, another boy with brown hair, grey eyes, grey shirt and blue jeans and grey sneakers, and a girl dressed in robotic armour, her face behind and faceplate and eyes behind a yellow visor, with her armour different shades of silver and red and long silver hair.

"What are you doing here?" Starfire questioned, glaring at her older sister, waiting for an answer.

"Because one of our own was taken. Seems you have a similar situation," Red-X answered.

"And who might you all be?" Robin asked, glancing at each member of Red-X's team.

"Name's Blade. And don't ask why," the boy in green and brown answered with an Australian accent, dark brown energy surrounding his hand like a blade.

"Shockblast. And don't ask me for a visual demo of how I got that name," the boy in grey replied, his voice cocky with a Spanish accent. "She's Technia, a cyborg who can activate special combat armour, as shown here," he added, gesturing to the girl in silver and red as her visor and faceplate retracted.

"I can speak dumbass," she growled, her ruby eyes glaring while her armour folded away, revealing a dark grey sleeveless crop top, red jean shorts and silver and red boots. From her mid-riff down was metal, her arms metal below her elbow, as well as a metal backpack.

"And we're just together because none of us have anywhere else to go," Blackfire added, glaring at Starfire.


	5. Count on me

The atmosphere at the Tower was tense. Robin and Red-X were standing at the computer, the black and red thief trying to find something on the internet, while Starfire and Blackfire stayed close to their team leaders, still glaring at each other.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Robin asked, watching as random web results flashed across the screen.

"This newspaper clipping. It focuses on a business man called John Magnus," the anti-hero muttered, glancing at his heroic counterpart.

"Why are you interested in him?" Robin asked, taking a good look at the picture before noticing one very important detail.

"Because that sword-wielding psycho you just met is his daughter. Ophelia Priscilla Magnus," Blackfire quipped, still locking eyes with her emerald eyed sister.

"But why would Magnus be interested in Raven and your friend? Ophelia said her dad specialised in weapons," Robin asked, reading through the article.

"Magnus isn't just a business man. He's also an arms dealer who makes his own weapons. His own mental powers could turn a leader into a servant, as well as control and break minds," Red-X explained. "He has this big idea about turning a being with powers, such as Raven, into a living WMD."

"Then how do we find them?" Robin inquired.

"That's the reason we were in Jump in the first place," Red-X sighed.

* * *

><p>In the training room, Technia was making short work of the test drones, her thin, lithe form somersaulting around them while her arm-blades sliced right through them, the drones falling in pieces without landing a hit on the cybernetic.<p>

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Beast Boy whooped, having seen the action from the observation room. Cyborg, Skyfire, Blade and Shockblast were also there, the two Titans impressed by the girl's prowess and skills.

"Hey, that was awesome!" Beast Boy repeated, going to give the girl a high five, when she turned around, her visor burning red as a piercing scream sent the changeling flying, the armour clad girl sprinting away.

"What's her problem?" Skyfire muttered, helping Beast Boy to his feet.

"Trust me; Technia isn't the person you get close to easily. She won't tell us about why, but getting her to open up is like squeezing juice from a rock. Plus she can't talk with her face plate and visor active, so she just does that instead of talking to us," Blade explained, turning to walk back to the main room with Shockblast.

"Sounds a lot like Raven," Beast Boy mumbled, he and Skyfire following the others while Cyborg stood, still staring in the direction Technia had ran off.

* * *

><p>She listened to the waves crashing against the shore of the island, the wind blowing through her silver hair. To most, these sounds would be soothing, but for Technia, these sounds brought back painful memories. That was why she stood on the guard railing, bloodied red eyes gazing at the ground below.<p>

"I doubt that you'll end it all just by jumping," a voice said softly, heavy footsteps giving his presence away. Jumping back off the railing, crimson orbs met a brown eye and red optic.

"Maybe not, but being in a coma is better than living my nightmare," the female cyborg spat, eyes returned to the ground below.

"Yeah, and be stuck reliving the same dream over and over again without being able to wake would be better?" Cyborg questioned. "Look, becoming what we are can be hard to live with, but…"

"You think you had it bad? The entire village I lived in was wiped out, all because of me. I've seen too many faces forever in the look of pain and suffering, and watched as people trampled over their bodies like dirt," Technia growled, her metal hands gripping the railing so hard it was crushed.

"I'm sorry. Really. No-one should have had to go through what you had to," Cyborg whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder, expecting it to be shaken off.

"Too late to change that. Shockblast ran away from old-fashioned parents, Blade was abandoned and Blackfire was exiled. Azure and Red-X, their pasts are like a mystery. And me, the girl who watched her home burn and die around her. Lucky me," Technia sobbed, almost falling to her knees, had Cyborg not held her steady.

"I know I'm not your parents, and you can hit me for saying this, but…you've got to move on. I doubt your family would want you living in the past. They'd want you to move on, live your life," Cyborg whispered, surprised when Technia turned round, crying and burying her head in his metal chest.

"You're the first person I've ever told about my past. No-one's ever tried to talk to me the way you have," she cried, her eyes meeting Cyborg's as he put his arms around her.

* * *

><p>"What exactly can you tell us about Azure?" Skyfire asked, pointing his question at Blade while Beast Boy and Shockblast played video games.<p>

"About as much as I could tell you about Robin or Red-X. She was the first person to join Red-X, even before Blackfire. She's quiet, smart and one heck of a fighter. Where Blackfire's the flirt and Technia is the…erm…emo of the team, Azure is the strategist, better than Red-X," the Australian explained. "So, what's your role on the Titans?" he asked, green eyes met with bright cerulean.

"Not sure if it's sword master or world expert. I'm fluent in Spanish, Japanese and Arabic, as well as studying Italian," Skyfire explained.

"Traveller?" Blade asked, mulling this information over.

"Parents were archaeologists. By the age of seven I could speak Spanish as if I'd lived in Spain my entire life," the elemental bragged, glancing at the screen as Beast Boy and Shockblast proceeded to try and kill each other virtually.

"Where's Cyborg?" Robin asked, walking into the main room, Red-X beside him.

"Right here. Got a lead on Magnus' whereabouts?" the metal man boomed, walking in with Technia beside him. Said female cyborg proceeded to walk right up to Blade, getting right in his face.

"Call me emo again, and I will shove a bazooka up your ass and fire it," she growled, red eyes in a death glare.

"Yes ma'am," Blade whimpered, genuinely scared of his female teammate. The exchange went ignored as Red-X typed something into the computer, bringing up an old factory.

"This is the place. Was able to pick up a large number of robotic energy signals similar to those we fought earlier. And since Magnus makes his own robot power sources, this has to be where Raven and Azure are being held, given the level of security," the black-clad anti-hero explained as the two sisters walked in.

"Alright, here's the plan," Robin called out, everyone listening intently.

* * *

><p>The wait was unbearable. Raven's body was covered in scars, all inflicted by a single man. His laugh was echoing inside her head, even as she tried to meditate.<p>

"You do know that whole meditation thing is pretty pathetic. A big hero who can't control her emotions? That has to be the most idiotic thing I've ever heard off," a mocking voice called in, blood red eyes glancing in at the cell's two occupants.

"Say's a mechanical screw-up," the second occupant retorted, her shoulder length hair as blue as sapphires, held back by a light blue hairband. Her eyes were as deep and blue as an ocean, while her jacket, shirt, jeans and sneakers were all different shades of deep blue. Her light tan skin was also covered in scars.

"And yet I was able to put both of you in that room all by myself," he taunted, his black hair boyishly long while he wore a light yellow undershirt, a blue jacket, light grey torn jeans and dark red sneakers.

"Oh shut up. When the Titans discover where we are, you're going to regret being created," Azure spat, blue eyes glaring at their captor.

"Oh, that'll be the day," the boy laughed, walking away, leaving the two girls in silence.


	6. A Promise Made

The night was quiet around the old factory. Its chimneys were beginning to crumble, various windows covered up by boards. A young girl walked by, her hood up as she hurried past. Her hoodie was dark grey, platinum blonde hair falling over her face as dark brown eyes glanced at the building, watching for any unsavoury characters.

Sighing, Ophelia watched the girl hurry along, bored as she fiddled with her braid. In front of her was the black haired and red eyed boy called Theo. His eyes were also on the girl.

"Amazing how some humans look at this place, watching for rapists and murderers, yet they miss us standing here, not even trying to hide the fact we're here," he laughed, a small grin on the girl's face.

"Wonder who'll be interested in those two new weapons? Hope we get to have some fun with them once Mr Whippy's done with them," Ophelia giggled, watching as the girl vanished around a street corner.

* * *

><p>Shockblast was always easily bored. While waiting for Technia, he stood at a street corner, leaning against a wall at the end of an alley. No-one paid him any attention, as though his involvement in the battle earlier had gone unnoticed. Sighing, he glanced down the alley, watching as a group of men surrounded a young woman, their intentions less than subtle.<p>

"Hey!" he shouted, not moving as the group turned towards him.

"Get lost kid, we don't want blood on our hands," one man shouted back, flinching slightly when the teen stood up straight, facing the group with a cocky grin.

"Only blood you'll have on your hands is your own," he taunted, stepping towards the group. One man ran at him, grabbing an old pipe, only to be thrown back as a soft boom echoed from Shockblast's fist as it connected with the man's chest. When the remaining men ran at him, all of them flew backwards as the teen's fist slammed into the ground, a small shockwave rippling through the alley.

"You okay miss?" he asked, helping the woman to her feet. With a nod, she ran off, no doubt heading to the police station. When Shockblast turned back to the alley's entrance, he spotted a hooded girl standing there, platinum blond hair covering her dark brown eyes.

"You've tried flirting with me, Azure and Blackfire. Really, there's a lot I could say right now," the girl muttered, a rare smirk plastered on her face, even as her hoodie disappeared, replaced with a grey sleeveless crop top and backpack, platinum blonde hair turning silver and dark brown turned to red.

"Oh shut up. Are they there?" Shockblast mumbled, secretly thankful he'd witnessed one of Technia's rare smiles, even if he was the butt of the joke.

"Yeah, along with sword girl, some other cyborg and another human. Not to mention a small robot battalion," Technia explained, the information also being heard back at Titan's Tower.

* * *

><p>The sky was covered in stars as the three flyers flew towards their destination. Starfire and Blackfire were in front, Skyfire flying slightly behind to watch the two sisters. Being the only other available flyer, as well as having 'fire' in his name, he was stuck with keeping the two sisters attacking each other. Given the encounter with Ragnarok, Starfire wasn't yet back to her usual self, so any aggravation from Blackfire could spark a fight.<p>

"Can't wait to leave Jump. I'm pretty much fed up with this city," Blackfire complained, the older Tamaranian directing her complaint at anyone.

"Let's hope you actually try and play the hero every once in a while," Skyfire mumbled, his words lost in the wind.

"I will be most comfortable when you are gone sister," Starfire replied, avoiding her sister's gaze.

"Aw, I thought you missed me," Blackfire taunted, receiving a quick jolt of electricity through her leg. Eyes blazing, she glared at Skyfire, the elemental meeting her glare with eyes like azure flames.

"This is not the time for fighting. We must rescue our friends from this Magnus," Starfire shouted, surprising both winged boy and Tamaranian. The rest of the flight was silent as the building came into view. The T-car, R-cycle and X-bike were visible, everyone waiting for their flying teammates.

"We all know the plan?" Robin asked, addressing everyone. Receiving nods, everyone split up, all going to their respective roles. Skyfire and Technia were paired up, both running towards the position of the power room.

"Going down?" Skyfire joked, spinning like a twister as green energy engulfed him, turning him into a human drill as he burrowed down, the cybernetic girl following him as the ground closed up above them, hiding their descent. Upon arrival in the room, Technia turned to a control box, wires snaking out from her metal wrist, plugging into sockets, while Skyfire watched the door, prepared in case guards came.

* * *

><p>Red X was in his element. Sneaking through the hallways, hiding in the shadows as robot guards walked past, this was the sort of thing he lived for. Robin, Blade and a green fly were close behind him, Robin wearing a holographic disguise to blend into the shadows.<p>

"Down this hallway, first door on the left," Robin whispered, gesturing down a hallway as Beast Boy morphed into a rat, scurrying down the hall ahead of them.

"Let's be quick. I don't want to miss the fight," Blade mumbled, being unused to stealth missions as the three teens moved off, keeping close to the left wall until they came to a door. Hearing nothing inside, they watched as Beast Boy, once again in fly form, flew through the keyhole, changing to human form.

"They're in there," the changeling whispered, everyone standing back as Blade rammed his energy blade into the door, slicing a hole in it. Inside, the two girls looked up, Azure looking slightly impatient while Raven was indifferent, both girls climbing through the hole. Without a word, all six of them began running back down the hallway as gunfire echoed through the corridors.

* * *

><p>Theo was peeved. Being one of the most advanced robots in existence, he looked, acted and functioned like a human. His body was capable of showing even the subtlest signs of emotion. At this moment in time, however, his emotions were obvious as he stormed towards the power room, his hands morphing into claws as he approached the door.<p>

Flinging it open, he barely dodged the sword swing, stepping back as Skyfire pointed his blade at him. Behind the elemental, Technia disconnected the wires, her full body armour activating as they confronted their foe.

"Ah, the new boy and a cyborg. Both together?" Theo taunted, quickly dodging Skyfire's attack while trying to land a kick on Technia, the armoured girl blocking it while unleashing a piercing shriek, visor glowing red as she ran at the robot boy.

"Keep him busy!" Skyfire shouted, closing the door while Technia's sword slid out from her arm, an electro-pulse cannon formed on her other. Firing, the electrified blast barely missed Theo, who rocketed towards her like a bullet. What the boy didn't expect was Technia's fist to connect with his jaw, sending him crashing into the wall, knocking him offline as sparks crackled over his skin.

"Any robots still standing after what you did to them just fell to a power surge. Let's get up there in case of Ophelia," Skyfire said calmly, quickly glancing at Theo's unconscious form, before the two teens ran, heading for the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>Cyborg's sonic cannon blazed towards the sword wielding girl, missing her by a mere inch was Blackfire and Starfire threw star-bolts, nothing hitting the villainess as she somersaulted past the attacks. Shockblast could only watch, given his powers prevented him from being much help.<p>

"You four bore me. Where's Skyfire or Robin? No Red-X, Blade or Technia?" Ophelia taunted, dodging more star-bolts as she charged at Cyborg, sword ready to remove his robotic arm, until Shockblast appeared from nowhere, landing a punch to her gut, knocking her flying.

Snarling like an animal, she prepared to strike again, only for another red X-shaped blast binding her arms to the side, black energy encasing her sword. Glaring, she turned to see Raven, Robin, Red X, Beast Boy, Blade and Azure there, ready for a fight. To her right, Skyfire and Technia appeared, both with their swords out.

"You think you've gotten us cornered?" Ophelia snarled, watching as Skyfire and Technia were thrown aside by a dark blue blur, a battered Theo now by her side.

"Let's get out of here," Theo muttered, a black diamond shape forming around the two villains before they vanished, Ophelia's sword following suit.

"Well, that went well," Cyborg mumbled, looking over towards Technia only to find she, like the rest of Red X's team, had vanished.

"I hate it when that happens," Beast Boy groaned.

"Let's just get back to the Tower," Robin sighed, leading the way out. As everyone headed towards the two vehicles, Skyfire held back with Raven.

"We'll meet you back there," he shouted, letting the others vanish down the street before he and Raven took to the sky, a simple look shared between them before doing so. In silence, the two Titans flew towards the city outskirts, finding a view point that overlooked a field of many flowers. Landing, Skyfire was the first to break the silence.

"I know you're feeling pretty shaken up. Don't try and convince me otherwise," the elemental stated, a calm assertiveness in his voice, showing he was adamant about this talk.

"So? I can deal with it myself. My emotions are my concern," Raven replied, trying to avoid his cerulean gaze.

"This from the girl who told me I shouldn't go it alone? Am I actually talking to the same girl here?" Skyfire questioned, becoming more agitated. "Look, I know that meeting Ragnarok shook you up, but I mean, you can still stop Trigon rising if that's what this is about," he added, stepping back when Raven glared at him.

"Trigon is gone. He rose and I stopped him. It's the fact that I have cousins who are more powerful than me in _this_ world that scares me. Plus I was put through torture while waiting for you all to rescue me. If I seem shaken up, then just leave me be and let me deal with it!" Raven snapped, tears now in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't begin to imagine what that's doing to you, and I won't pretend I went through anything like what Trigon put you through. But that's not all your worried about, is it?" Skyfire asked, his eyes softer than before.

"What happens when something or someone becomes too powerful? People fear it and see it as a threat. I grow stronger as I grow older. What will happen when people see me as too powerful?" Raven muttered, voice barely above a whisper. She jumped slightly when she felt Skyfire's hand in her own, his eyes as bright as a clear sky.

"Even if the world turns against you, I promise I'll remain by your side," the elemental replied, his voice soft as he looked her in the eye.

"Promise you won't tell the others," she mumbled, meeting his gaze with indigo eyes.

"I promise," he whispered, the two of them standing there, admiring the flowers as the moon cast its light, making their petals shimmer like water in a pond, reflected in the two teens' eyes.


	7. Identified

Weeks had gone by since Ophelia and Theo had vanished. The team of six had gone back to normal boredom, with most villains either frozen or in jail. Beast Boy and Cyborg still played videogames and argued, Robin and Starfire had spent more time together, while Skyfire, with the aid of one of Beast Boy's games, had focused on finding ways of increasing his power, Raven there to help him.

All this had lasted at least two weeks before a crime wave had hit, sending Jump City into chaos.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the tower's outdoor training grounds as Skyfire stood there, breathing calmly. A small army of training mechs stood before him, ready to fire stun rounds should he be too slow to deal with them. One mech took a silent step, but it was enough to stir the elemental.<p>

In an instant, electricity built up in his hands as he spun around, performing a 360 before throwing the built-up energy, watching as it ripped into a tornado with lightning arching out from it, tearing through the centre of the army like a knife through butter.

Any mechs unaffected opened fire, only for their rounds to hit a shield of pure electricity. As they mechs continued to fire, Skyfire held his hand high, the sky darkening around the tower before lightning struck, hitting the remaining mechs until only one was left standing. It soon fell when a piece of electrically charged metal was flung towards it, decapitating it quickly.

"Dude, that was awesome! You did it just like Cole McGrath!" Beast Boy whooped, having been watching the display.

"Just wait until Ragnarok gets hit with some of those moves," Skyfire muttered, a smirk on his face. Raven simply stood, silently impressed. She'd seen people who could control electricity, but no-one had attempted what Skyfire had pulled off.

"_Guys, we have another one. Anyone want to join in interrogation?" _Robin's voice spoke through the communicators.

"My turn this time. Meet ya there," Skyfire sighed, taking off while Raven and Beast Boy retreated into the tower.

* * *

><p>The boy sitting in front of him looked like a stereotypical Goth Large number of piercings, mostly black attire, heavy boots and even dark orange contact lenses. Skyfire watched as the boy sat there, the window hiding the elemental from view.<p>

"Name's Roy Chandler. High school kid, barely fifteen. Says here he robbed a jewellery store before beating up two bystanders, putting them in hospital," Robin explained. "You think you can handle an interrogation?" he asked, handing a file to Skyfire.

"Just watch. I'll do my best Jethro Gibbs impression," Skyfire grinned, taking the file and exiting the observation room before reappearing in the interview room. Silently, the elemental sat down, flicking through the file before setting it on the table.

"So, Roy Chandler. Didn't think someone like you liked such shiny things," Skyfire muttered, his eyes as cold as ice as he spoke.

"Who says I did it cause I like jewellery?" Roy retorted, meeting the hero's icy glare with bright orange eyes.

"I imagine someone like you loves getting in trouble. I know what that's like. The thrill, the power it gives you. Bet she must be one dark angel if you're willing to do what ya did to impress her," Skyfire replied, smirking when Roy did the same.

"Yeah, she is. Ya know, I already have her heart. Just trying to impress her brother," Roy sighed, seeming to go into a daze.

"Oh yeah? Brother have a name?" Skyfire asked, his face expressionless.

"His name is Ronald Norik. The girl's called Matilda Norik. I tell ya, Ronald sure has some good drinks. Gave me this black stuff that was so good," Roy mumbled, seeming almost drunk before throwing up. On the carpeted floor, a black liquid oozed, seeming to have a mind of its own, before leaping like a serpent at the elemental, stopped by an orb of air that surrounded it.

"Thanks for your time," Skyfire mumbled, leaving with the air orb in hand. Robin was quickly beside him in the hallway, eyes on the black liquid.

"Black blood?" he asked, met with a nod.

"That boy was perfectly fine, if a little drunk. If Ragnarok's black blood was inside him, he'd be burned from the inside," Skyfire gasped, his thoughts crashing to one conclusion. "This is from his sister. It must control a person, force them to do her will," he added, concentrating on the orb.

"No-one else had those symptoms. They were all aggressive, their eyes as if someone was controlling them with mental powers. Not through the blood," Robin mused, the two heroes coming to a quick conclusion.

"Ragnarok left this especially for me. Somehow, he knew _I'd _be here. He's taunting us," Skyfire muttered.

"The question is…how?"

* * *

><p>"It would appear Skyfire has met Roy Chandler. I imagine he was very surprised with the gift you left him," Ragnarok laughed, his sister beside him, her thin frail form held up by four massive tentacles, her legs dangling in the air.<p>

"How's your new plaything? Having fun with her?" she asked, sounding so innocent, she could pass as a small child.

"Yes. Her brother is most cooperative when he hears her screams. Which reminds me, I must get back to her. I'm sure her earlier injuries have healed enough by now," Ragnarok sighed. "Don't worry sister, you'll feel the sun on your skin soon, before we take it away from this planet," Ragnarok chuckled, melting into black mist.

* * *

><p>Cyborg was busy, working at the security system. Upon Skyfire and Robin's return, he was going through everything with a fine tooth comb, checking for any way anyone could be spying on them. Given the fact Ragnarok was involved, he wasn't holding his breath.<p>

"Found anything dude?" Beast Boy asked, walking up behind the massive Titan.

"Nothing. I mean, what am I supposed to be looking for?" Cyborg sighed, looking through surveillance footage. He turned when Beast Boy, in the form of a mongoose, started hissing, running down a hallway. "Why would Beast Boy become a mongoose? Apart from the fact they eat…?" Cyborg began asking himself, quickly following his green friend.

"Yo grass stain, where'd you go?" he shouted, watching as a green mongoose ran towards him, a black and orange snake in his mouth. The snake seemed calm, its eyes glowing a faint orange as Cyborg ran a quick scan. "I'm picking up psychic energy, as though someone's controlling the thing," he mumbled, taking the snake in his large hand.

"Ugh, it tastes disgusting, for what it's worth," Beast Boy mumbled, having morphed back into human form.

"Orange and black snake in the tower with psychic energy radiating off of it. Can't be a coincidence we find this after demon boy shows up," Cyborg mumbled, walking towards the lab.

* * *

><p>Three knocks. That was all it took to disturb her meditation. As she walked to her door, she knew who it was, sensing his hard headed determination and inner fiery temper.<p>

"What is it Sky guy?" she asked, opening the door slightly. Cyan eyes met hers, giving nothing away.

"Just wondering, did you sense any strange psychic energy in the Tower recently?" Skyfire asked, leaning against the wall.

"There was a very weak source. I thought it was residual from _his_ break in," Raven replied, venom in her voice when she said 'his'.

"Turns out there was a snake in the tower giving off similar energy readings. Ragnarok and his sister have been using it to spy on us," he explained, almost jumping when the door closed. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he questioned, knocking on the door again.

"I need to be alone right now," came the reply.

"Again with this," Skyfire sighed to himself, heading towards the roof. Upon arrival, he opened his wings, jumping and diving towards Raven's window. Hovering outside, he crossed his arms after knocking the window, watching as the sorceress emerged from behind a bookshelf. Opening the window, she allowed the elemental fly in before whacking him upside the head.

"What the heck was that for?" Skyfire practically yelled, rubbing his head.

"I needed to be alone so I could find a particular book. I was going to come back when I found it," Raven growled, eyes like indigo flames.

"Oh. Now I feel like a complete idiot," Skyfire mumbled, backing away from the intensity of her glare.

"Just…sit here and don't. Touch. Anything," Raven sighed, pointing at her bed. Following orders, he sat down, taking a quick glance around the room while she went back to searching.

"Quite….interesting décor. Very….modern gothic…." he muttered, watching as Raven continued searching.

"I'm surprised you didn't say creepy," Raven replied, lifting out an old, large book.

"I was about to, but I don't want to end up like poor Yorick over there," he retorted, gesturing to a fake skull.

"Did you know him well?" Raven asked, a ghost of a smile on her face as she spoke.

"No, can't say I did. Is this what you're looking for?" Skyfire questioned, getting up as Raven dropped the book onto the bed.

"I think so. It contains information about snakes used by powerful beings. Each one is different, so if Ragnarok and his sister are as old as he says they are, the snakes will be mentioned in this book," she explained, carefully turning each page. "What did it look like?"

"It was black and orange, with glowing orange eyes. Does that help narrow it down?" he sighed, watching as Raven stopped at a page, finger tapping a certain paragraph.

"Medusa. The monster from Greek mythology actually existed, only she didn't have snakes for hair. She could control certain snakes, as well as use tentacles from her back, or even use her hair in the same way," Raven read, closing the book.

"And use her blood to control anyone who drank it. At least we know what we're looking for," Skyfire added, the two Titans heading for the main room to share this information.

* * *

><p>Tara Markov enjoyed shopping. As it was, she was now at the main mall, enjoying the company of her two friends, Kayla and Janelle, at the main food court. The three friends watched as people walked by, getting on with their busy lives.<p>

While her two friends talked, Tara sighed, thinking back to a few months ago. Back when Beast Boy had confronted her. She'd been trying to forget and move on, but the memory of being under Slade's control continued to haunt her.

"Hey Tara, you okay?" Kayla asked, snapping her fingers in front of her face. Before she could respond, however, her friends gasped, their faces a picture of shock.

"Hello Terra," a male voice rasped. Whirling round, Tara was faced with a figure covered in a black cloak, black ooze dripping from his mouth.

"Who…what are you?" she asked, trying to put distance between herself and the being in front of her.

"My name is Ragnarok. And you are going to help me get to the Titans," he chuckled, his cloak falling away to reveal his grotesque physique. "But you two, I don't have any interest in you," he sighed, his arm transforming into a blade before lunging at Kayla and Janelle, eyes glowing orange with sick pleasure.


	8. Mistaken Identity?

"But you two, I don't have any interest in you," he sighed, his arm transforming into a blade before lunging at Kayla and Janelle, eyes glowing orange with sick pleasure.

"What about me sword boy?" a female voice mocked, a fiery arrow hitting him in the chest, getting jammed between pieces of metal, stopping the demon's advance. "Wow, chest shot first time with one arrow? Nice," the voice said again.

"Who dares interfere?" Ragnarok growled, his blade morphing back into an arm as his attacker leapt down from the ceiling. She had deep blue skin covered in dark red markings, her eyes burning like orange flames. Her dark red hair was short and spiky, and on her back was a pair of massive orange and deep red wings. She wore an orange tank top with a red stripe down the centre, red jeans and orange sneakers. Her orange gloved hands were holding a bow.

"Names Mina Aviona, but you, my evil villain, can call me Blue Flame," the girl taunted, fire dancing in her hands while she aimed her bow at Ragnarok, a fiery arrow forming in an instant. "You girls okay?" she asked, glancing back at the three girls behind her. "Alright, get out of here," she ordered, ready to release her arrow as Janelle and Kayla running while Tara stayed.

"He nearly killed my friends. This is personal," she replied, hands surrounded in a yellow glow.

"Oh please. I know all about you Terra. You really think I can't handle a few rocks thrown at me? And apart from your valiant attempt Blue Flame, I can't be harmed by fire," Ragnarok sighed, only to stagger forward as emerald energy hit him in the back.

"You cannot possibly beat three of us at the same time!" Starfire yelled, hands and eyes glowing with emerald fury.

"We shall see," Ragnarok whispered, back flipping to avoid a fiery arrow, only to be flung into the air as a chunk of earth slammed into him. His flight was only prolonged as star bolts struck him in the back.

"Eat flames!" Blue Flame yelled, her fists becoming flamethrowers as she unleashed as much power as possible on the demon, his body obscured by the fire.

"I tried to warn you," Ragnarok laughed, emerging unscathed. While Blue Flame stood in shock, he charged, arm changing into a blade in seconds before he struck, leaving a deep slash on the girl's abdomen.

"You monster!" Tara yelled, firing earth spears at the demon, impaling him between the metal pieces on his chest. More black ooze spilled out, eating away at the rock.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," Ragnarok snarled, lunging for her with his bladed arm, only for red and yellow metal to clash with it.

"Get out of here! We've got him!" Robin shouted, straining to keep the demon's blade back.

"Oh please. Like there's anyone else here who can save you, traffic light boy. You will fall to my blade," Ragnarok sneered, almost falling over when Robin leapt back. Before he could throw any taunts, he looked at his legs, seeing small orbs of electricity stuck to them. After a few seconds, the exploded, sending thousands of volts through his body.

"Damn you," he snarled, strange orange energy building up around his flesh arm, before firing it behind him, piercing through a sonic blast from Cyborg's cannon before impact, knocking both Skyfire and Cyborg through the wall.

"I'm still taking her, and you won't stop me!" Ragnarok yelled, black blood forming tendrils before grabbing Tara, pulling her towards him. As Starfire unleashed a torrent of star bolts, a bright orange beam struck her down, the source being the demon's glowing eye.

"Let her go!" Robin roared, throwing birdarangs that jammed in Ragnarok's metal plates.

"I don't think so," he growled, throwing Tara at him like a flail, knocking both of them out. "Be thankful I'm letting you all live. You all have a part to play, and soon, you shall play it," he mumbled, both he and Tara fading into shadow.

* * *

><p>The main room was quiet, all Titans who were at the mall nursing their wounds. Cyborg had taken the least punishment, given most of his body was metal, a few dents and scorch marks being the worst of it. Skyfire had been unfortunate enough to be behind Cyborg when they crashed into the wall, thus gaining a few broken ribs and several bruises. Starfire was nursing a sprained wrist, while Robin had bruised ribs.<p>

"Who was that girl with the wings? Strange how she seemed to come from nowhere," Robin pondered, groaning as he got up.

"Easy Boy Wonder. After getting hit with a Terra flail, you need to rest up and heal," Cyborg ordered, getting to his feet with no problems.

"Besides, we still need to work out why he took Terra. I doubt he did it _just_ to get to Beast Boy," Skyfire mumbled, seeming half asleep due to the pain killers he'd had to take.

"How is friend Beast Boy taking the news?" Starfire asked, sitting on the couch opposite Skyfire.

"As you'd expect him to take it. Turned into a puppy and disappeared into Terra's old room. It's like last time," Cyborg sighed. "I'll be down in the med bay checking on our patient. Seems we're getting a lot of patients with wings these days," he added, taking his leave.

"Not my fault!" Skyfire called after him, slowly falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>The increase in temperature was expected in the room, given previous experience. Raven simply watched as the girl's red marking seemed to glow, a visible sign of her healing trance. Her wings were outstretched, shining various shades of red and orange in the light.<p>

"How's she doing?" Cyborg asked, his heavy footsteps barely making a sound as he approached the patient's bedside.

"She's healing. That cut on her stomach should be fully healed in a few days, if Skyfire's anything to go by. The scans done?" the half demoness asked, quickly glancing up at her metal friend.

"Yep, same as Skyfire. Just a human with strange skin, massive wings and fire powers. There's no mutations or anything that can explain the skin though," Cyborg explained, looking to the bow that lay on another table. He reached out to examine it, only for a quick burst of flames to dash past his hand.

"No-one touches my bow but me," Blue Flame snarled, awake and alert instantly, fire dancing around her hand.

"Relax, I'm just going to examine it," Cyborg reassured, holding his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Why bother? It's just a bow made to be resistant to fire, nothing special," the pyrokinetic shrugged, jumping to her feet as though nothing was wrong. "Now, if you could direct me to Robin, I'd like to join the Titans," she mumbled, stretching to get rid of stiffness.

"You really think we're just going to let you join just like that?" Raven asked, her indigo eyes meeting bright orange eagerness.

"Why not? After all, if one villain kicked all our asses, won't you need all the help you can get?" Blue Flame bragged, sounding almost innocent as she spoke.

"Like we need the help of some hot head," Raven mumbled, turning to glance out the window.

"Excuse me?" Blue Flame snarled, eager eyes now burning with annoyance.

"Oh this won't end well," Cyborg sighed, choosing not to get involved. After all, trying to break an argument with a winged pyrokinetic and half-demoness rarely ended well.

"We already have six Titans here. We have various teams all over the world, and you think you can just waltz in and join our team?" Raven retorted, turning back to meet the girl's glare.

"I remember there were five here a couple of months ago. Why does dragon boy get to join and not me?" Blue Flame asked, fire dancing faintly around her body.

"That was under special circumstances. Just because you happened to be at the scene of a major villain attack doesn't mean you qualify for being in this team," Raven snapped, black energy around her hands while her eyes started to faintly glow red.

"Well gee, when did Robin make you team leader? If I want to know how to qualify, I'll talk to the guy in charge, not the doctor of the team," Blue Flame snarled, almost in Raven's face.

"Guys, I think that's enough…or maybe I should just shut up," Cyborg interjected, backing off when both girls glared at him, frightening the cybernetic Titan more than any villain could hope to achieve.

"If you two are going to fight, take it outside, not in the medical bay. Or drop it," Skyfire warned, leaning against the door frame as the two girls glared at him.

"Keep out of this Dragonion. This is between me and…." Blue Flame snapped, only to pause as she glanced back at him. "You….you monster!" Blue Flame screeched, a blast of flames shooting from the wall, knocking Skyfire flying through the window, his wings saving him from falling as Blue Flame dashed after him, a different kind of anger in her eyes.

"What do you mean by monster? And what's a Dragonion?" Skyfire asked, barely dodging fire balls thrown by the pyrokinetic.

"Don't pretend you don't know! Your kind started the war, and now you're going to pay!" Blue Flame snarled, her flames turning blue as their temperature increased.

"What war? Look, you must have me confused with someone else!" Skyfire tried to shout, only to take a fire ball to the chest, that, combined with his previous injuries, sending him to the ground. Gasping for breath, he could only watch as Blue Flame stood over him, her hand engulfed in flames while her eyes held fury.

"Time to pay for your crimes," she said calmly, ready to deliver the final blow, only to be grabbed in black energy, her flames dying out quickly.

"You sure aren't building a good profile for yourself," Raven muttered blankly while Cyborg helped the elemental to his feet, all of them going inside while Blue Flame screamed angrily.


	9. New Apprentice

The Tower's interrogation room was like an oven, thanks to its current occupant. As the sapphire skinned pyrokinetic paced the room, Robin observed her behaviour. She was angry, filled with plenty of fury.

"She seems genuinely furious. I can sense why she's so angry, but what it has to do with Skyfire, I have no idea," Raven sighed, standing beside the Titan leader.

"She thinks Skyfire started a war. But she claims to be from another world, yet scans show she's human. I don't know, maybe she's mad," Robin mused, his thoughts disturbed as Cyborg walked in.

"She isn't mad. She actually is from another world. Differences between her kind and humans are subtle, and can only be picked up by powerful scanners. Turns out, Skyfire's the same, and I think we can assume Cynder is too, for what it's worth," he explained, showing the two Titans the readings.

"Any idea where from?" Robin asked, glancing over the findings.

"No clue. If you can get a planet name, I could do a search. Look, she said she wanted to join the Titans, so I don't think she's a bad guy. Sure, she's hot headed, but really, so is everyone in this room," he added, leaving the room.

"So, you got into a fight with her before Skyfire came down?" Robin asked, his eyes fixed on Raven.

"She basically waltzed in, almost as though she expected to just get a part on the team. I tried telling her that wasn't how it worked, but she got confrontational and I guess I did too," she mumbled, avoiding Robin's gaze.

"I'm not saying it's your fault for any of this, but…if she does join us, can you promise not to fight with her like in the med bay?" Robin sighed, the events from the previous few days catching up to him.

"I can try. Though I won't make a promise I know I can't keep," Raven muttered, this time meeting his gaze.

"At least you're honest. I'll deal with her, you go and see to Skyfire," Robin yawned, letting Raven leave before he went into the next room, the temperature cooling instantly.

"What does it take to see the leader of this place? I see my kinds' sworn enemy, nearly kill him, only to be stopped and thrown in here. If you were testing me, then I will make you regret it," Blue Flame snarled, leaning in front of Robin.

"We know you and him are from a different world. We also know that Skyfire has been on this planet since he was a baby," Robin stated, undeterred by the fiery glare.

"Yeah, a Dragonion would lie like that if he had something to hid," she scoffed, faint flames dancing in her hand.

"We have records to prove it, as well as parents who will gladly agree. Human parents, before you state any conspiracy theories," Robin added, still calmly facing the fiery glare.

"You can't be serious. No way," Blue Flame stuttered, collapsing into a chair. "You're saying I just attacked an innocent guy?" she questioned, slamming her fist on the table when Robin nodded. "Damn it. First my sister, now a Titan, why do I hurt people like that?" she sobbed, resting her head on the table.

"Look, I heard you wanted to be a Titan. I guess, in light of recent circumstances, it couldn't hurt to have another member. Especially one as determined as you," he sighed. "There is only one condition I have," he added, this causing the winged girl to look up.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm coming to this room a little too often," Skyfire sighed, lying on the bed in the med bay. Starfire was with him, while Beast Boy, in puppy form, was curled up on the end of the bed, having been coaxed out of Terra's room by Starfire.<p>

"Perhaps you should be making this your actual room of sleeping," Starfire joked, trying to lighten the mood. While Skyfire chuckled a little, Beast Boy was simply quiet.

"Or maybe he could share Raven's room. You two have been spending a lot of time together," Cyborg teased, glancing away from his computer.

"You really want to tease an electro-kinetic?" Skyfire asked, a faint red tainting his cheeks.

"If you are liking friend Raven, you should tell her," Starfire added, Skyfire's cheeks turning a deeper red.

"In all seriousness, you should. I mean, why would Raven convince you so hard to stay?" Cyborg muttered, eyes still on his computer.

"Because I'm as hard headed as a rock and stubborn as a mule," Skyfire said quickly, apologising when Beast Boy whimpered.

"Don't worry BB. We'll find her. In the meantime, best to work out how to deal with Blue Flame once Robin's down with her," Cyborg sighed, turning when he heard a wolf growl, lightning crackle and a star bolt form as the azure skinned pyrokinetic walked in, Robin behind her.

"Stand down. That's no way to treat our new teammate," the Boy Wonder said calmly, only to be met with disbelieving stares.

"Dude, she tried to kill a Titan! You can't be serious!" Beast Boy exclaimed, having returned to human form.

"It was a misunderstanding. It's been worked out, and she's a member under one condition," Robin stated, his hidden eyes now on the winged elemental. "She's under the apprenticeship of Skyfire," he finished, met with further disbelief.

"I only joined a few months ago and brought a psychopathic demon to the city, and you're giving me an apprentice who, just hours ago, tried to kill me?" Skyfire questioned, his shock evident.

"We've cleared it up. Besides, she could still learn a lot from you, given what you know from traveling," Robin retorted. "And since you're healed up, the two of you can handle patrol and get to know each other," he added, leaving no room for argument.

"Why did Raven have to call me 'Sky guy'? I think that just about jinxed it for me," Skyfire mumbled, getting off the bed and leaving the med bay, Blue Flame close behind.

* * *

><p>The night life in Jump City is clearly one of the highlights of the city, with plenty of activity for people out for a good time. One young hero, however, isn't having such a good time.<p>

"How many times do I have to apologise? A hundred? A million?" Blue Flame asked, much to her 'master's' annoyance. The two of them landed on top of a skyscraper, looking down at the streets below.

"Don't waste your breath. Just, do what I do, and try not to get your ass kicked too easily," Skyfire retorted, his twin swords in hand as he watched the sky.

"Look, it was a big misunderstanding. Why do you treat me like I'm going to turn on you?" she asked, having an arrow loaded in her bow.

"Have you ever had an apprentice who tried to kill you hours before becoming your apprentice?" Skyfire asked. When she shook her head, he finished " Well, when you do, feel free to tell me your initial reaction to the apprentice."

"Fine, be a smart ass," Blue Flame sighed, only to back flip away from a sword swing.

"Always be alert. You never know when a villain could attack you. And I'll reserve the right to use sarcasm when I choose," Skyfire muttered, returning his attention to the city streets. "Come on, let's check up on the pier," he muttered, the two Titans in the air in one beat of their wings.

"Planning on getting something for a certain blue cloaked girl?" Blue Flame taunted, keeping pace with the older Titan.

"Why is everyone asking me that? And no, I wasn't…."

"Until I mentioned it," Blue Flame chirped in, playing innocent.

"I am going to kill Robin for this," Skyfire seethed, ignoring the kissy faces his apprentice made behind his back.

"You didn't deny it," she added. Even with her master's fiery glare, she continued her teasing all the way to the pier.

"Alright, you patrol near the end of the pier, I'll patrol around here," Skyfire growled, walking off.

"Can I get some cotton candy or something?" Blue Flame yelled out, much to her master's annoyance.

"If it will shut you up, then fine! Go right ahead!" he shouted back, disappearing into the crowds.

"I could get used to this," Blue Flame muttered to herself, ignoring the strange looks she got. Stopping to get some cotton candy, she watched everyone enjoying themselves, wishing she could join in.

"_Well, wanted to be a Titan, need to make the sacrifices,"_ she thought, continuing to the end of the pier. "Well, no trouble here. Wonder if he's bought that gift yet?" she giggled to herself, turning to go back, only to hear screams behind her. She was barely able to turn before a cyan boot slammed into her chest, knocking away her bow and cotton candy. Looking up, she found herself to be staring down the barrel of a handgun.

"Hello sister," hissed a cold voice, icy cyan eyes meeting startled orange.

* * *

><p><strong>Points to anyone who can spot the Star Wars:Clone Wars reference. As a side note, OC themes so far are as follows:<strong>

**Skyfire-All I Want (A Day to Remember)**

**Cynder-Figure It Out (VersaEmerge)**

**Black Ice-Everybody's Fool (Evanescence)**

**Ophelia-Extreme (Valora)**

**Theo-Be Quick or Be Dead (Iron Maiden)**

**Shockblast-Get Off My Back (Bryan Adams)**

**Blade-Get Through This (Art of Dying)**

**Technia-Phenomenon (Thousand Foot Krutch)**

**Azure-The Escapist (Nightwish)**

**Blue Flame-Never Lose Myself (DJ Shinya)**

**Ragnarok-Breathe into Me (Red)**

**Medusa-The One (Elena Siegman)**


	10. Sibling Rivalry

"Rita? How…how did you find me?" Blue Flame stuttered, trying to back away from the cryokinetic.

"I have my methods. Now, are you ready to pay for what you did?" Black Ice snarled, her heeled boot digging into her sister's sneaker, pinning her to the spot.

"I'm trying to do good! I've joined the Titans and…" Blue Flame shouted, silenced by a warning shot.

"The Titans are fools. They've allied themselves with two Dragonions, and now you have joined them. That makes you a traitor as well as a killer," Black Ice sneered, aiming both pistols at her downed sister.

"Those two weren't even on Avionus when the war started! You have to listen…"

"Listen to a traitor like you? I'll be doing our race a favour by destroying you," Black Ice whispered, fingers ready to pull the triggers, only for a strong wind to pick up, throwing her aim off.

"I'd agree that you'd be doing me a favour, but then again, I don't want her dead," Skyfire growled, swords drawn and wings opened threateningly.

"So, you're the other Dragonion scum who's supposedly fighting for good. What would your kind know about good?" Black Ice taunted, guns now aimed at their new target.

"Clearly more than you. Who attacks in a crowded area, full of innocent people? By definition, that would make you a villain," Skyfire retorted, fire burning in his hands and around his swords.

"Or someone who fights for a greater good. What do these people matter, when there is something better to come?" she replied, a small grin now on her face as the two elementals faced each other.

"That sounds crazy. Who told you all of this anyway?" Blue Flame spoke up, trying to reach for her bow.

"My master. He said that if I encountered any Teen Titans, I was to give them a message. Shame you may not live to deliver it," Black Ice growled, firing at Skyfire, only to miss as he rolled to the side, unleashing two fireballs on the cryokinetic, who took to the sky, freeing Blue Flame.

"This master have a name?" Skyfire asked, sea water snaking towards his hands as he leapt up after her, using the water like whips as it covered his blades.

"I'm only telling you that Robin knows who he is all too well. And please, fighting me with water?" Black Ice mocked, freezing the water whips just as they wrapped onto her wrists.

"Never overestimate the thing you control," Skyfire taunted, unleashing golden lightning down the icy restraints, shocking the cryokinetic while Blue Flame fired a fiery arrow, knocking the icy villain to free and to the ground.

"Guess you still have a lot to learn. By the way, the message," Blue Flame taunted, only to become encased in ice.

"Sorry, no freeze puns. Tell Robin that my master has come into some very powerful artefacts," Black Ice snarled, taking off before anyone could stop her.

"Why do all villains seem to get away these days? No doubt prisons are pretty empty these days," Skyfire sighed, breaking the ice that covered his apprentice.

"First villain I encounter as a Titan not only gets away, but turns out to be my sister," Blue Flame mumbled, shivering as red markings glowed, heating her up.

"We'll get her next time. By the way, why do your markings glow like that?" Skyfire asked, watching as the glow faded.

"Well, if you get cold, you ignite a fireball in your hand and it heats you up, right?" she asked. "Well, I can just heat my body up _without_ needing to do so. It's called immolation," Blue Flame boasted, putting away her bow before taking flight.

"Don't think that makes you the master," Skyfire mumbled, following her as they flew towards the poorer area of the city.

"Yeah sure. What did you buy for Raven?" the pyrokinetic teased, trying not to laugh as Skyfire's face turned red.

"None of your business. Eyes open for trouble, not focusing on me," he retorted, avoiding her gaze as they soared over the city. At the sound of gunshots, both of them dived to street level, watching as a family ran out of an old house, armed men in uniforms following them, throwing various items out.

"That is our home! You have no right to kick us out!" the father shouted, only to be shot in the leg.

"Yeah we do. Apart from these big guns, we have all the legal documents to kick you out with lethal force if necessary," one man laughed, turning to go back inside just as the young boy threw a rock at his helmet. "Oh, you are going to pay for that," the man seethed, bringing up his rifle, only for the gun to end up sliced in half.

"You raise another gun and I will personally slice you a new one," Skyfire growled, catching his sword as it boomeranged back to him.

"Hey, back off freaks. You have no right to be here, let alone beat up my men," the leader taunted, only to find himself backed into a wall, the blue winged elemental holding him by the throat.

"You know what annoys me more than super villains?" he asked, lightning arcing into the remaining five men, knocking them out cold. "It's people like you, who take delight in the power legally wielding a big gun gives you. If I hear you or your men ever pull anything like this again, no amount of legality will stop me unleashing all five elements on you," he snarled, eyes glowing with crimson flames as he let the man go.

"There's a homeless shelter a few blocks away. Go there as soon as your husband is healed," Skyfire instructed, opening a small water flask he kept on his belt, the liquid snaking towards his hand. Building up electricity in his hand, a thin tendril pulling out the bullet.

"Relax, the electricity stops the pain. You'll be back on your feet soon," he muttered calmly, placing his liquid covered hand over the wound, the water glowing faintly as it healed, only a faint scar remaining.

"Thank you. We won't forget this," the mother cried, helping her husband to walk.

"Are you a Titan?" the young boy asked, bright brown eyes meeting striking cyan.

"Yep. Name's Skyfire. And what might your name be?" the elemental asked, kneeling down.

"Robin Gomez," the boy replied.

"Really? I'll bet your favourite Titan is Robin, isn't it?" Skyfire chuckled.

"I like all the Titans. They're all awesome. Do you have a favourite Titan, out of Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven, I mean?" the boy asked, watching as Skyfire pondered for a moment.

"I like them all too. Robin is smart and determined, Starfire is kind and caring, Cyborg is strong and dependable, Beast Boy's funny and cool and Raven….well, she's always a mystery, but she's a good kind of mystery," Skyfire sighed. "Now go on, your parents are waiting," he added, getting to his feet and opening his wings.

"Bye Skyfire. Say hello to the others for me!" the boy shouted back, running to his parents. Once they were out of sight, the two Titans took off, heading back to the Tower.

"I didn't know you were good with kids," Blue Flame said after a while.

"To be honest, neither did I," Skyfire replied, not bothering to look back at her.

"You and Raven would make a good family," Blue Flame teased, dashing past her master as he turned a deep red.

"Get back here!" he yelled, chasing his faster flying apprentice all the way back to the Tower. As they entered the Tower, what hit them first was the silence.

"Awful quiet, even if this place is huge," Blue Flame mumbled, her bow out in case the worst had happened.

"I'm only sensing up four bio-electric signatures, so someone's missing," Skyfire mumbled, swords drawn as the two of them made their way to the main room. Upon arrival, they found Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy unconscious, black ooze littering the room. "Ragnarok," he growled, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his sword tighter.

"That metal armed guy from earlier? You don't think he kidnapped Raven, do you?" Blue Flame muttered, watching as Skyfire tore out of the room faster than the wind. Arriving at Raven's room, he found the door ripped apart, more black ooze covering the room.

"Any idea what happened here?"

Skyfire whirled round at the voice, his sword ready to slice the person's head off, only to meet with dark brown energy.

"Easy pal. We're here to help," Blade sighed, standing down just as the blue elemental did the same.

"Sorry. Just got back from patrol, so I'm still a little on edge," Skyfire apologised, following the energy manipulator to the main room, where Technia, Shockblast and Azure were all helping the Titans back onto their feet.

"Looks like someone did a real number on you," Shockblast commented, taking Starfire over to Technia, a large slash wound on the Tamaranian's arm.

"Always helping the ladies," Technia mumbled, wrapping the bandage around Starfire's arm.

"I do not mind. He is very friendly, like Beast Boy is with the ladies," Starfire whispered, her voice weak from fatigue.

"As long as he doesn't try and steal her from Robin," Blade chuckled, taking over medic duties while Technia went to the main computer, seeking to repair it while Cyborg recovered.

"I take it Raven is missing," Azure said calmly, the blue haired girl seeming to take command of the situation.

"Yes, and when did you take command?" Blue Flame muttered, watching as Red-X and Blackfire walked in, the black and red anti-hero carrying a boy with blond hair, dark brown eyes and tattered clothing consisting of a red T-shirt, grey jeans and blue converse.

"Who's this?" Robin asked, a bandage on his legs and chest.

"No name yet. Found him half dead and, going by my scanner here, he has telepathy," Red-X said calmly laying the boy down on the couch.

* * *

><p>The faint sound of metal clicking echoed through the room. It was like music to the maker's ears, his sharp fingers glinting in the faint light.<p>

"Hello again cousin," Ragnarok muttered, his orange 'eye' meeting indigo orbs.

"What do you want with me? You already kidnapped Terra, so why take me?" Raven growled, her shackled wrists chained to a wall.

"I took Terra so I could get the Titan's attention, give them a reason to focus on me. You, I took because we're family. And of course, I can tell how blue boy feels about you. The dragon and the raven. Sounds like the name of a love poem, wouldn't you agree sister?" Ragnarok chuckled, glancing back into the darkness.

"Oh yes. I imagine the loss he's going through would be delightful to watch," Medusa giggled, four massive tentacles carrying her like legs as she stood beside her brother, her dark grey eyes alight with sick glee.

"I'll leave you two ladies to…get to know each other. I have a double date waiting upstairs, and do hate to keep girls waiting," Ragnarok chuckled, leaving the room as Medusa advanced on Raven.


	11. Unleashing the Hoard

The main room was alive with activity. Cyborg was busy preparing food for everyone, Blue Flame assisting him. Technia was still trying to get the main computer back online while Shockblast tried to use a communicator, something interfering with the signal. Beast Boy, in mongoose form, was searching the room for any snakes before leaving to check the rest of the Tower.

In the medical bay, Blade, Starfire and Blackfire were tending to the boy with telepathy. In the evidence room, Robin, Red-X, Azure and Skyfire were reviewing information on Ragnarok, the boy and anything else that could be important.

"So, this Ragnarok guy is some half demon, who has a sister called Medusa, and Raven as a cousin?" Red-X asked, going over the facts in his head. "Hate to try going to a family reunion," he muttered, staring at the map of Jump City on the wall.

"Any way he could be working with Slade? I mean, Slade is interested in power. Maybe he got Ragnarok to kidnap Terra for him, promising him help in capturing Raven?" Azure suggested, a cup of coffee sitting beside her.

"Why kidnap Terra now when he had multiple opportunities in the past? Unless he's after an apprentice," Robin mumbled.

"He already has an apprentice. Remember the cryokinetic Cynder encountered in London?" Skyfire asked. "Well, turns out that she and Blue Flame are sisters. She called herself Black Ice, and said her master was someone you would know well, and that he'd found some powerful artefacts," he added, meeting Robin's stern glare.

"When were you going to tell me this?" the Boy Wonder asked, irritation obvious in his tone.

"I would have told you the moment I saw you if you weren't recovering from another Tower invasion," Skyfire retorted, his own irritation evident.

"Before you two fight each other, let's find where Ragnarok took them and why," Azure stated, crystals forming on her arms in case the two Titans went at it.

"I can tell you they're nowhere in Jump City," Red-X chipped in, calmly walking to the table.

"How can you tell?" Robin asked.

"Because while you two glared daggers at each other, I planted scanning beacons around the city, set to locate the source of that psychic energy those snakes gave off. Source is far outside city limits," he replied, calmly sitting down.

"I could have easily told you that from past experience. I've never found where he vanishes to," Skyfire mumbled.

"_Hey guys. Emo girl just got the main computer back online,"_ Shockblast's voice said over Red-X's communicator just before a loud crash could be heard.

"He should know never to call her that," Azure sighed, leading the way out of the room.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival, one thing that struck Robin and Skyfire as odd was the fact that Technia had Shockblast pinned to that wall her eyes no doubt glowing a deep red.<p>

"What. Have. I said. About calling me emo?" Technia growled, her fist holding Shockblast's shirt while her other hand had been replaced with an energy cannon, aimed at his head.

"To never call you that," Shockblast whimpered, his eyes on the cannon.

"Remember that," she hissed, releasing him before returning to the main computer, performing a final check-up.

"That happens a lot," Red-X calmly stated, leaning against the counter.

"Elbows off!" Blue Flame scolded, setting down a plate of food.

"Heard any news about our guest?" Robin asked, heading to the main computer.

"Well, considering the computer was down and something was interfering with the communicators, yes, Blade sent us an email telling us our guest was back to full health. Now bog off traffic light boy, and let me finish checking this thing for any permanent damage," Technia snapped, seeming to glare at Robin in the monitor's reflection.

"Okay, okay," the Boy Wonder muttered, backing away from the irritable cyborg girl.

"Man, never thought I'd see a girl scare you off like that," Cyborg chuckled, frying bacon in a frying pan.

"I'll be down in med bay," Robin muttered, swiftly departing.

"I'll be outside. I need some air," Skyfire sighed, opening a window and jumping out, flying towards the roof.

"I'll go talk to him," Red-X mumbled.

"Yeah, sure, you talk to him about girl troubles when you're nearly as bad a flirt as Shocky over there. Yeah, great idea," Technia remarked as he left.

"Better than romantic advice from an emo," Shockblast mumbled, only to go flying through a wall as a red energy blast hit him, the shooter not even having to look in order to aim, her cannon smoking.

* * *

><p>The first signs of morning were starting to appear, the sun's rising an hour away. On the rooftop of the giant T, Skyfire stood in silent thought, watching the moon descending in the sky.<p>

"You seem the worst hit by Raven's disappearance," Red-X commented, leaning against the railing.

"She was the one who convinced me to join the Titans. If it wasn't for her, I'd probably still be getting the crap kicked out of me by Ragnarok," Skyfire sighed.

"You still got the crap kicked out of you the past few times," Red-X remarked.

"At least now I'm not fighting him alone. I don't feel like he's entirely my own burden. As much as I wish I hadn't brought Ragnarok's threat here, I'm glad I met the Titans. I've made friends, gotten to be somewhat normal for a while. All because of one girl who's as stubborn as a mule," the elemental chuckled. "You know, I heard you were a thief who was just out for himself. What changed that?" Skyfire inquired, bright blue meeting hidden eyes.

"Probably the same thing that made Robin consider forming the Titans in the first place. Or you consider joining," Red-X sighed.

"Let me guess. Since your Robin's dark double, and Blackfire is Starfire's….?" Skyfire laughed, feeling somewhat better.

"Good guess. Yep, amazing how one girl can change your life," Red-X mumbled, now looking over the bay.

"Amen to that. Amen to that," Skyfire agreed.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere of the cemetery was dull, depressing and dark to most. It was the atmosphere of death and dark emotions that made it a favourite place for the black blooded half-demon as he wandered between the graves.<p>

"Ah, I do love the smell of death so early in the morning. Let's see, this should be the place with the real old bone bags," Ragnarok mumbled to himself, letting his blood ooze from every gap in his arm onto the ground, watching it slither towards several graves before seeming to tunnel through the soil as orange energy built in his hands.

"By the might of a tempest's fury, new life ignites! Rise my Hoard, and unleash your unparalleled chaos on this city!" he chanted, the energy following the blood into the graves as a massive hand rose from the ground, pulling the skeletal beast from its tomb.

The black blood was oozing across its four arms and two legs, the acidic blood having turned large bones into sharp fingers. Its head was a mash of several skulls with at least seven 'eyes' and massive fangs. Its torso was made of several spines and ribs, a pulsing orange orb where a heart would be.

"Ah, how handsome you look. Now go, Hoard, bring this city to its knees in the name of your master," Ragnarok ordered. With a grunt of acknowledgment, Hoard stomped off, destroying anything in his path.

* * *

><p>The infirmary was quiet, Blade being the only one who was actually doing something of potential use while Starfire and Blackfire waited for the boy's condition to improve.<p>

"Any news?" Robin asked as he walked in, practically causing everyone to jump.

"Dang near gave me an energy spasm. I've just identified the boy as Josh Hirotaka. According to his blog, he was trying to help people who fall under the goth or emo stereotype to make a better impression of themselves. He has a sister called Christine. Both born with powers, Josh with telepathy, Christine with super speed and invisibility," Blade read, clearly tired.

"If he was the one controlling those people before Roy Chandler," Robin mused. "But why would he work with Ragnarok?" he asked himself, turning to leave.

"He wasn't doing it willingly. Says here on his blog that his sister's been taken. Wouldn't take a detective to put the pieces together. And really, can I get some company who actually speaks around here?" the Australian yawned, glancing at the two Tamaranian sisters.

"Come on Star. You could use some rest," Robin sighed, the couple leaving the room.

"Finally, I…" Blade started, only to grumble as Blackfire, clearly bored, left the room, leaving him all alone in the room.

* * *

><p>His mind was racing. After thousands of years, he finally had a new body. He could feel his master's power course through him, feeling stronger than he had ever felt before. He revelled in the human's screams as he ripped their city apart, his massive hands flinging cars into buildings.<p>

"This city is nothing but a ruin to be! I will level every last structure!" Hoard roared, his seven eyes focused on a little girl and boy backed against a wall. He raised one of his four arms to strike, only to feel electricity dance across his skeletal body. Turning, he was met by a massive concrete fist.

"I have plans for this city. I can't allow you to destroy it," a recorded voice spoke, just as acid globs pelted Hoard. Looking at his attackers, he was greeted by Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload, all three villains ready for a fight.

"I couldn't give a damn. I'll rip all three of you apart!" Hoard growled, his eyes glowing like orange suns as he charged, his claws raised ready to attack.


	12. Demon's Deal

As Hoard charged, his lumbering form was grabbed by Overload, the electrical villain sending thousands of volts through the skeleton's body with no effect.

"Oh please," Hoard sneered, attempting to slash through Overload, only to have his arm grabbed by Cinderblock, who proceeded to break that arm. Hoard only laughed as the black ooze that ran around his arm like blood vessels healed him, also burning the concrete giant's hand and travelling up his arm.

With Cinderblock now dealt with, Hoard turned to Plasmus, taking the globs of acid the purple blob spat at him. Grinning, he stabbed a clawed hand through him, black blood running through Plasmus until the villain exploded into purple goo, a glob hitting Overload's computer circuit and shorting him out, leaving all three villains defeated.

"And you are among the Titan's most powerful foes? Says a lot about the Titans," Hoard spat, turning to continue his path of destruction, only for something ice cold to hit him in the back. Again he turned, only to be thrown off his feet by red fire hitting him in the face.

"And your actions say a lot of your master. Like I said, I have plans for this city, and as such, I require it to remain standing," Slade stated, fire dancing around his hands as Black Ice stood with him, her twin handguns in hand.

"That fire. It is derived from Trigon's power!" Hoard exclaimed, slowly getting to his feet.

"Yes. Even after regaining my body, I thought I'd keep the powers Trigon gave me. I can see I made a wise decision," Slade said calmly, not intimidated by the massive skeletal beast that stood before him. The few moments of following silence were tense, the two villains staring down the massive beast.

"Very well. The only reason I'm leaving this city is because of your former connection to Trigon. But if you cross my path again, then you will regret regaining your body," Hoard snarled, orange energy surrounding him as he vanished.

"That went well," Black Ice mumbled to herself, putting her guns away just as a black mist appeared before them, a black tendril knocking the cryokinetic into a wall.

"So, you're the infamous Slade," Ragnarok stated, emerging from the mist. "I see we have a confliction of goals here. You wish for the city to remain standing, while I wish to see its destruction. Don't you just hate it when that happens?" he chuckled, seeming to treat the conversation as casual.

"As much as anyone. What do you propose?" Slade asked. As much as he appeared calm and emotionless, being in Ragnarok's presence did unnerve him.

"Well, I will leave this city standing until your goal is reached if you give me some information I need," the half-demon replied, the metal pieces clicking as he moved.

"And what would that be?" Slade questioned, small flames flickering at his fingertips every time Ragnarok got too close.

"Well, hypothetically, if you had to pick a female Titan, excluding Raven, which one would make a good candidate for possessing? I'm stuck between Starfire, Argent, Jinx and Terra," Ragnarok sighed, watching as people started to mill around.

"As unusual as that question is, I would choose Starfire," Slade answered, watching Ragnarok mull this answer over.

"I see. Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let Jump City be spared until your ends meet. Pleasure dealing with you Slade. Or would you prefer Deathstroke?" Ragnarok chuckled, his body melting into a black mist. Noticing the growing audience, Slade slung Black Ice over his shoulder before jets of fire erupted from his feet, propelling him into the air.

* * *

><p>The island was silent as Ragnarok returned, slowly walking towards the crumbling ruin of a home. His orange and dark grey eyes were looking around him, finding a sick sense of beauty at the rotting corpses littered around him.<p>

"_Ah, fate was merciful to most of you. Shame. Would have been nice for so many play things," _he mentally sighed, walking upstairs. He stopped at a door on the first floor, opening it. Inside, Terra lay, large wounds on her abdomen, arms and legs while dirt covered her whole body, some stained red. Shackles were on her wrists with chains attached to the wall.

On the other side of the room sat a girl with short black hair with red streaks, a now ripped red T-shirt, blue jacket, red jean shorts and red sneakers, similar wounds on her body. She glared at him with dark brown eyes that bordered on red, hate, venom and fear the only emotions visible.

"Don't worry. I'm done with you two for now. I'd suggest you keep quiet. Wouldn't want to have a snake bite your tongue, now would you?" he taunted, his metal fangs shining in the dim light as he left. He then headed down the stairs, arriving at the bottom of the six flights quickly. There were two doors, one of which he could sense his sister was behind, sleeping peacefully. It was the second door he walked through.

"Well, it seems Medusa has definitely had her fun with you. It has been so long since she last had a playmate. Of course, we never had a cousin over to play before," Ragnarok sighed, slowly making his way towards the captive Titan.

Raven could barely look up at him, her energy focused on healing the wounds Medusa had inflicted on her. There were several cuts and bruises over her whole body. Parts of her uniform were ripped, blood stained into the material.

"What is it you really want from me?" she groaned, her voice weak as Ragnarok knelt beside her.

"You mean apart from the fun we get playing with you? Well, since you asked, there are two key things we want. One of them being a new body for Medusa," Ragnarok answered, his bladed finger holding Raven's chin up, forcing her to face him.

"You see, Medusa and I were equally as powerful back in the early times, back in the time when Greek heroes were made. It was back then that Perseus believed he'd killed her. Of course, they never knew that she was immortal. While it didn't kill her, it left her legs paralysed, which is why she walks using her tentacles."

"It also did a number on her powers. She was left unable to fight, which is why she remained here, for her own safety. That was thousands of years ago. And during all that time, I watched humanity, searching for a worthy being that she could possess and use for a new body. We would use you, but can't, considering you're family. That's why we're using you to lure the Titans here, so she can possess the Tamaranian," he explained, his finger digging slowly deeper into Raven's flesh.

"And what's the second thing?" Raven asked, wincing as she felt Ragnarok's blood slowly slither across his finger towards her own.

"Well, since you asked, have you been keeping up with your father's activities? That dimension you imprisoned him in has been long conquered. Same with my father's. Problem is, they can't return to this dimension because of you," Ragnarok snarled, his face practically touching Raven's own.

"You're wanting revenge?" Raven spat, surprised when Ragnarok chuckled.

"You really think this is about revenge? Oh no, nothing so trivial. You see, while your father and uncle aren't in this dimension, they left behind some powerful things. Some were destroyed, while others were scattered to distant planets. There's one on Tamaran, one on Cironielia, one of Avionus, and even one here on Earth. All it takes is one to devastate a planet. Imagine what would happen if three were on the same planet," he exclaimed, practically leaping to his feet.

"And what are these things?" Raven asked, her head falling without Ragnarok's finger there to hold it up. Her eyes widened in horror when she noticed her once crimson blood had turned black.

"Like I'd tell you such important information. And by the way, the reason you had red blood was to hide your heritage back on Azarath. Speaking of which, Azarath's defences are down after Trigon's defeat. Open enough for an attack, wouldn't you agree?" Ragnarok chuckled as someone stepped out of the shadows.

His long black hair as a sharp contrast to the whiteness of his skin, his black eyes holding no emotion. His black jacket, shirt, trousers and boots were all familiar, just like the black wings on his back. The only difference was the absence of a mouth, yet his silence spoke louder than any words could.

"Your friends weren't the only ones who fought their darker sides. They may have been defeated, but this one was not so easily beaten. Say hello to the last true remnant of Trigon's power. I welcome you to….Darkfire!"

* * *

><p><strong>Just to randomly throw this out there, if some of my characters were to be portrayed by voice actors, this would be my ideal choices:<strong>

**Skyfire:Jason Anthony Griffith (Shadow the Hedgehog type voice)**

**Ragnarok:Steve Blum (Transformers Prime Starscream)**

**And that's about it. Also, I would deeply appreciate it if someone would volunteer to do artwork of the characters. So if any artists reading this fell up to it, I beg you to let me know in either a review or private message. **


	13. Azarath's Destruction

Azarath. A realm of inter-dimensional beauty, be it the golden sky or the spectacular architecture. Even after Trigon's release, the realm had made a full return to its original beauty. As such, one Azarathian was on top of the tallest structure, gazing down on the city before him.

He was a teenager, his young, boyish looks appealing to many Azarathian girls. His hair was a deep violet with dark blue tips, some of it forming a spiked ring on the back of his head. His eyes were a deep purple with a dark blue swirl pattern around his pupil. He wore a dark blue outfit under a purple cloak. He wore a gold belt with purple and blue orbs in it. The chakra jewel on his forehead was a deep purple. On his feet were dark blue boots with golden buckles.

"Why is it that I always find you up here?" a feminine voice inquired. Turning, the boy found Arella standing behind him, a white dove resting on her shoulder.

"I love the view. The feeling of being so high up, with such beauty spread before you is one that I enjoy every day," the boy replied, a smile on his face as he returned his attention to the city below him.

"You remind me very much of my daughter when she was younger. She would enjoy looking over the city while I tended to the doves. You and her and as different as most would believe Void," Arella sighed, seed in hand as doves gathered around her, their feathers as white as the purist snow.

"True. I would love to have met her on her last visit to Azarath. Maybe have gotten to know her a little," Void mumbled as Arella joined him near the edge, just watching over the city. After several minutes of watching, something appeared in the sky.

It looked like a swirling black and purple vortex, constantly growing and growing until it was the size of a building. It continued swirling for a few seconds before it exploded, damaging any buildings that were nearby.

"What is that?" Arella asked herself, watching as something hovered where the vortex once was. It was then that everything went horribly wrong.

The being that had been at the heart of the vortex raised his arms as two walls of rock rose before spreading apart, levelling anything that was in front of them. Buildings collapsed, people were sent flying while black flames started to burn in the buildings. Dark red lightning began tearing up the streets while strong winds blew, throwing people like ragdolls.

"That thing's destroying everything we worked hard to rebuild. I'm not letting him go on like that," Void growled, jumping onto the wall that stood between the balcony and open air.

"Don't be foolish! If that thing can use the elements, what hope do you have alone?" Arella yelled, trying to be heard over the roar of the winds.

"The monks can't do anything against it. I have to try," Void shouted back, jumping from the wall. As he fell, dark blue energy swirled in his hands before he shot forward like a rocket, thundering over Azarathians as they ran towards the tall building for refuge. He stopped right in front of the being in front of him, floating in place.

The monster before him looked human, with long black hair and black eyes. He wore a black jacket over a black shirt, black trousers and boots. What differed him from a human were the massive black dragon wings on his back and the fact that, where a mouth should be, there was nothing.

"You think you can just come here tear our home apart? We didn't rebuild Azarath just so monsters like you could destroy it again!" Void yelled, further angered by the being's lack of emotion. "I'll rip you apart!" Void roared, bringing his fist back for a punch. The monster just hovered there, a hint of mocking in his eyes.

As Void launched his fist forward, a small purple and blue vortex appeared in front of it, his fist disappearing inside. A split second later, a second vortex appeared in front of the black winged being, the Azarathian's fist punching the being's face with enough force to knock him back, breaking its nose.

In the time it took for the winged being to recover, Void appeared behind him, landing a kick to its head before a rocket shaped concentration of energy formed in the Azarathian's hand, exploding in the beast's face into a black hole, pulling the monster towards it.

"Farewell demon," Void seethed, a ball of similar energy forming in his hand. With practiced aim, he threw it at the beast, the ball sticking to it just as it was pulled into the black hole before detonating, creating a second vortex. Within seconds, both vortexes collapsed, the beast now gone.

Looking around, Void could only take in the amount of destruction that had been done, several buildings reduced to ruins, bodies lying in the streets, some burned beyond recognition. He looked towards the tallest building, the Temple of Azar, where survivors were taking refuge. He was about to fly back to the temple when he froze, red mist surrounding him while fear built up inside him.

"_I am not so easy to destroy,"_ a voice whispered inside his head. Void could only watch in horror as the beast appeared before him, no doubt smiling in sick pleasure if he had a mouth. _"I may not be able to destroy the temple, but I can decimate this entire city. And there's nothing you, or any Azarathian can do stop me. I am the last true remnant of Trigon's power, and I will lay waste to this pitiful place that tried to oppose him."_

With that said, the beast grabbed Void by the throat, slowly squeezing the life out of him, enjoying the way the Azarathian gasped for air, until something white struck him, forcing him to let go. He turned to find a dove flying behind him before it rested on Void's shoulder, white energy surrounding him.

"I may not be able to defeat you. I accept that. But I will live to fight you another day," Void stated, the energy building in his hands as a vortex formed behind him. "Blinding Justice!" he yelled, bursting forward like a rocket into the beast, knocking him flying, while continuing on towards the temple, the dove close behind him.

"By the will of Azar, grant me passage!" he yelled as he flew towards the temple, taking down the defensive barrier around it. Glancing back, he saw the beast charge up energy in his hands before unleashing it, firing a combined burst of all ten elements.

"Oh no you don't," Void muttered to himself, skidding to a halt as he landed while throwing his arms up a black hole forming just as the burst thundered towards him, flying into the swirling hole just as the mystical barrier reappeared, protecting all who hid within the walls. Even as people watched him, Void made his way to the top of the temple's tower, finding Arella there, watching as the black and white beast went about its rampage.

"That thing was born of Trigon's power. I….I tried to stop him, but…"

"No-one blames you for trying. I am just glad that you held it back long enough for everyone to get inside the temple. All we can do now is wait, and hope that my daughter can help us," Arella sighed, looking away as their home was burned and turned to ruins, all caused by the one beast. One who's soul seemed as dark as the black flames around it.


End file.
